Vacaciones de Amor
by deadpoint
Summary: un asqueroso resumen en 3-2... que pasa cuando Tori acepta un extraño en su casa? y si el extraño fuera hermano de la rubia de icarly? (invento). termino el programa y el rubio se preocupa de que su hermana cometa un error y sea llevada a prisión... Grasitos, Un viaje, Celos, reencuentros y un horrible revoltijo de series, esto es una locura muchas parejas,(pasen para entender) XD.
1. Chapter 1

bueno, decidí hacer este Fic junto con mi hermana, pues para tener algo que hacer durante las vacaciones, se nos ocurrió crear a un personaje (que será el hermano de Sam) todo se va a volver una revoltura mas adelante, en pocas palabras el Fic va a estar algo loco. por ahora solo les traemos el primer capitulo. Disfrútenlo ＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ

**Victorious NO nos pertenece \(ಥ_ಥ)メ(ಥ_ಥ)7**

* * *

**_Una Extraña llegada_**

**Tori p.o.v:**

era una noche normal como cualquier otra, eran cerca de las 10:00 de la noche me encontraba haciendo mi tarea de historia, ¿porque hay historia?, ya que importa, como decía estaba haciendo la tarea en la mesita de la sala, donde Trina estaba viendo una película ¿Romántica? no lo se parecía de comedia y drama pero es Trina ya nada me sorprende.

–Oye, Trina– la llame, tiene la televisión muy alto y yo necesito concentrarme para poder terminar mi tarea más rápido–¿podrías bajarle al volumen?, necesito terminar mi tarea– le dije cuando note que me miraba con una ceja arqueada

–¿porque?–me dijo aun con la ceja arqueada

–ya te lo dije, necesito terminar mi tarea–le dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido, se lo acabo de decir

–Tori, que insensible eres– me dijo haciéndose la dolida

–¿Insensible?, ¿porque?, ¿porque trato de hacer mi tarea?– Trina me saca de mis casillas, algún día voy a quedar deschavetada y todo será su culpa o la de Jade, pero mas por su culpa

–si, en lugar de reclamarme, vete a otro lado– me dice molesta, no yo estaba aquí primero además mama dijo que tenia que cuidarla y tratar de convivir con ella, les voy a explicar porque, hace unas semanas la diva de mi hermana se rompió el pie, ¿como sucedió? verán...

**_Flash_****Back**

era una tarde normal (por así decirlo) en Hollywood arts., estábamos comiendo una comida normal que compramos en el camión de Festus, cuando mi pelirroja favorita llego con un cañón lo acomodo en la mesa, después se sentó y nos miro emocionada, todos la volteamos a ver extrañados

–y bien, ¿no van a preguntar que es?– dijo Cat emocionada, todos guardamos silencio, la verdad no queremos arriesgarnos

–Rojita, sinceramente, no queremos arriesgarnos, así que yo... adiós– dijo André, se levanto y se retiro lo mas rápido que pudo, Cat nos miro con tristeza

–pelirroja tu estas loca– molesto Rex a Cat

–Rex!, yo si quiero saber que es, dime, ¿que es Cat?- dijo Robbi con una sonrisa mirando a Cat y haciendo que el rostro de Cat se iluminara de nuevo

– este es un cañón de comida, me lo mando mi tío desde Rusia– nos explico Cat con mucha alegría

–y como funciona?– pregunte interesada

–pones esto aquí...–dijo Cat quitándole un burrito a Jade y colocándolo en su cañón

–ese es mi burrito– se quejo Jade viendo como Cat metía su burrito a su cañón

–después apuntas a tu objetivo y...–nos explico Cat apuntando a un chico castaño que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de atrás de nosotros– Disparas!– dijo Cat disparando con una gran sonrisa, a los pocos segundos vimos como el burrito se estrellaba en la cara de Sinjin

–Sinjin!, arruinaste un tiro perfecto– le reclamo Robbi a Sinjin

–Van Cleef, arruinaste MI burrito–se quejo Jade, después vi que Burf se levanto de donde estaba sentado y junto con el levanto sus ravioles

–guerra de comidaaa– grito Burf lanzando sus ravioles, los cuales le dieron a Jade

–ahora si!– dijo molesta tomando mi ensalada

–oye, eso es mío– le dije a lo cual ella me respondió con una mirada de muerte– pero puedes tomarla, ya no quería– dije sonriendo, Jade lanzo mi ensalada y le dio a una rubia, quien molesta tomo su hamburguesa se levanto de su asiento y la lanzo hacia donde estábamos, todos mis amigos se agacharon menos yo, la hamburguesa se impacto contra mi rostro

–bien, guerra quieren?, Guerra tendrán– le dije a mis amigos quienes sonrieron con malicia al igual que yo, habíamos comenzado una guerra de comida. Jade y Beck se encargaban de recargar el cañón de Cat y lanzar la comida mientras Cat, Robbi y yo lanzábamos con las manos dando ataques y recibiendo los contraataques, así estuvimos durante unos minutos, hasta que a mi querida hermana se le ocurrió subirse a la plataforma a anunciar su "obra" de teatro que presentaría el miércoles por la tarde hablo por unos minutos, hasta que alguien le lanzo una lata de soda y le dio en el estomago provocando que callera por el barandal

–oh por dios, Trina– dije preocupada

–Ups– dijo Jade despreocupada

–Jade!– me queje molesta

–Jade te eh dicho que lastimar a las personas…–Jade miro a Beck con una ceja arqueada– y Trina, es malo– la regaño Beck

–es que no se callaba– se defendió Jade

–¿creen que deberíamos ir a ver como esta Trina?– pregunto Robbi preocupado sacándonos de la pequeña discusión

–si, creo que deberíamos– le respondí mirando a mis amigos preocupada

–oigan, ¿donde esta la pelirroja loca?– pregunto Rex

–Rex!– lo regaño Robbi

–es cierto ¿dónde esta Cat?– pregunto Jade extrañada de no ver a su amiga

–chicos...– los llame, ellos voltearon a verme dubitativos– ya encontré a Cat– dije señalando donde había caído Trina, vimos que Cat estaba hincada y en su regazo tenia a Trina, nos acercamos a ellas y Cat levanto su mirada y nos recibió con una sonrisa

–ya llame a la ambulancia– dijo Cat con una sonrisa

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ese día yo quede oliendo a carne de hamburguesa con cebolla y Trina con un pie roto, di gracias porque no le paso nada grave, pero, me equivoque creo que Trina se daño la cabeza, puesto que ahora esta mas loca y es mas molesta

–Trina, trato de convivir contigo además yo estaba aquí primero– le dije molesta, si yo llegue primero, yo merezco la sala

–Tori, si trataras de convivir conmigo no estarías metida en tus libros– me dijo con el ceño fruncido

–Trina solo te pido que le bajes– le dije rendida se que no voy a conseguir nada

–No, No le voy a bajar, vete a otro lado– me dijo como niña caprichosa volviendo a ver la televisión

–Trina, mamá me dijo que tenia que convivir contigo– le dije con el ceño fruncido, si es cierto si mamá no me hubiera dicho que conviva con Trina yo estaría en mi cuarto, sola entre libros estudiando... me siento como si no tuviera vida social

–entonces, deja de hacer la tarea– me dijo molesta con esa voz chillona que tanto odio, que caprichosa puede llegar a ser, hubiera preferido a un perro como hermana

–No puedo, es mi calificación final– y es cierto, si no hago este trabajo repruebo historia y no quiero eso

– ves como si eres una insensible, prefieres tus calificaciones sobre tu única hermana– dijo dolida y se voltio a seguir viendo su película, que mala actriz puede llegar a ser

–Trina, solo trato de sacar buenas notas– le digo tratando de convencerla

–pues ve a sacar buenas notas a tu habitación– me dijo volviendo a ver la televisión, hay por dios yo llegue primero!

–Trina!– la llame molesta– bájale, berrinchuda– le dije con una sonrisa triunfante se cuanto odia que le digan berrinchuda

–si yo soy berrinchuda entonces tu eres... mi hermana– me dijo molesta, aa por favor que ofensa tan más grande, no se porque mis papas me dejan aquí cuidándola, se supone que ellos son los padres, no yo, si no ellos

ellos son los padres, no yo, si no ellos

–que ofendida y desgraciada me siento– le digo con sarcasmo aunque si es real, la discusión se transformo en una lucha de miradas a ver quien parpadea primero, hasta que el timbre nos interrumpe

–ve a abrir– me ordena, ni loca ve tu

–ve tu– le digo con el ceño fruncido volviendo a ver mis libros para continuar mi tarea ya no me queda mucha

–Toriii!, mi piee!– se queja con su voz chillona, echando para atrás su cabeza y apuntando a su pie, ¡¿por que dios?!

–hay esta bien, yo voy, ya cállate– le digo molesta dirigiéndome a la puerta cuando el timbre vuelve a sonar– ¡¿Que?!– le grito cuando abro la puerta

–que ruda– me dice bromeando entrando a mi casa, yo no le di permiso, quien se cree para irrumpir en mi propiedad, me recuerda a Jade, ¿serán parientes? no lo creo el es rubio de ojos verdes, utiliza el pelo corto y lo peina hacia arriba, trae puesto unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca y enzima una camisa a cuadros rojos y líneas blancas y trae unos vans de bota rojos con negro y una mochila– tienes jamón?– me pregunta revisando mi nevera, ¿quién se cree?, es un chico lindo pero a irrumpido en mi propiedad

–quien eres?...

_**Continuara... eso creo ;)**_

* * *

**bueno gracias por leer, necesito Reviews para continuar por ahora lo dejo así, si me comí alguna coma o puse demás las puertas están abiertas para las criticas porque también tengo muy mala ortografía y no se explicar bien XD a mi solo se me pega la gana de escribir y me trago lo que se me pone enfrente, este Fic lo estoy trabajando con mi hermana y ya lo tenemos adelantado (en un cuaderno) así que actualizaremos pronto... creo ;), y de nuevo gracias por leer, Un Review no hace daño.**


	2. Chapter 2 Celos

bueno volvimos con mas, queremos dar las gracias a nuestro primer Review **Forty Three, **te dedicamos el capitulo y por cierto, **NOS ENCANTAN TUS FICS** es enserio, eres excelente escribiendo y de nuevo, GRACIAS!.

**Victorious no nos pertenece (屮ಠ益ಠ)屮ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) así que a nosotros no nos jodas copyright (perdón por la palabra XD)**

* * *

_**Celos**_

**Tori p.o.v:**

–quien eres?– pregunte con el nerviosa, pero firme, si firme

–estas temblando?– me descubrió malditos nervios, calma Tori, calma

–no... si, es que tengo frio– le dije con el ceño fruncido, este tipo es un extraño

–estamos a 24ºc– me dijo sonriendo, es un extraño, pero se comporta como si me conociera

–si pero yo... que importa!, ¿quien eres?– vuelvo a preguntar, si va a robar mi jamón necesito saber quien es

–bueno según mi mamá, mi acta de nacimiento y la policía dicen que me llamo Matthew Paul Puckett– dijo sonriendo, bueno ahora se como se llama– Nací un 2 de Mayo del año de 1993, acabo de salir de prisión por robar un camión lleno de grasitos y creo que estoy inscrito en una escuela llamada Hollywood Arts. que loco, por cierto donde se ubica esa escuela?– bueno ahora me se su biografía completa, me encontré a un nuevo amigo que acaba de salir de prisión... ¿prisión?

–oye, no deberías estar aquí– le dije con miedo, calma Tori firme tienes que estar firme

– o cierto lo olvide, ¿puedo quedarme?– me pregunto con una gran sonrisa, no le quiero decir que no y si esta armado, aunque no parece peligroso, pero aun así no me quiero arriesgar

–yo... pregúntale a Trina ella es la mayor– dije apuntando a mi hermana quien no había dicho nada, solo estaba sentada en el sillón observando la escena, el rubio la miro con una sonrisa

–yo... me voy a dormir– dijo Trina despreocupada, tomo sus muletas y se levanto del sillón y subió las escaleras poco a poco

–Trina!– la llame molesta, que mala hermana tengo, como se atreve a dejarme con un ex-preso y no estoy hablando del café

–¿que?!, tengo sueño– me respondió desde el segundo piso, lo mas seguro es que ya estuviera cerca de su habitación, que hermana tengo

–vamos fui a rehabilitación– me dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, acercándose a mi– prometo no robar nada– me dijo sonriendo más cerca de mi, yo retrocedí unos pasos

–¿lo prometes?, si te quedas no robaras nada y tampoco destruirás nada– le dije decidida, me convenció, espero que diga la verdad y no haga nada malo

–lo prometo– dijo poniéndose la mano derecha en el pecho y la mano izquierda levantada como si hiciera un juramento

–de acuerdo– le dije sonriendo, aun le tengo miedo

–¿tienes jamón?– me pregunto sonriendo, es un cambio de tema repentino, tengo una idea.

–te doy si me ayudas a hacer mi tarea de historia– le digo sonriendo

–claro– dice sin basilar y me sonrío de vuelta

–por cierto, ¿quién te dio mi dirección?– le pregunte con curiosidad, quiero saber quien va a pagarme mis cosas si se desaparecen

–alguien de Icarly– me respondió con una sonrisa, creo saber quien es, ojos verdes, pelo rubio

–Sam– le afirme con el ceño fruncido, esa rubia me las pagara

–seee– me respondió despreocupado acercándose a la mesita de la sala donde estaban mis libros

–oye, ¿te molesta si llamo a alguien?– pregunte con un poco de miedo en mis palabras

–¿es a la policía?– me respondió con otra pregunta, con una sonrisa de medio lado y apuntándome con su dedo índice

–no– respondí sin basilar, la verdad es que voy a llamar a Jade la única persona capaz de atemorizar a un ex prisionero

–entonces adelante– me dijo con una gran sonrisa

–entonces, voy al baño a hablar– dije esperando a que reaccionara molesto pero fue todo lo contrario

–de acuerdo– me respondió despreocupado sentándose en el suelo para hacer mi tarea, ya sin decir nada mas subí las escaleras mientras lo veía extrañada, ya cuando lo perdí de vista me dirigí a mi habitación ahí estaría segura, al llegar entre y cerré la puerta con seguro, marque el numero de la única persona capaz de atemorizar a un gorilla hambriento, Jade West… un timbre… dos timbres… tres timbres… vamos contesta Jade… Jade… por fin

–Jade, soy yo Tori… ¿Jade?– me colgó, pero de verdad la necesito, vamos de nuevo… un timbre… dos timbres… tres timbres… presiento que no me va a contestar… el quinto timbre… y la operadora. De nuevo… el primer timbre… timbre numero dos… y…

–¡¿QUÉ?!– que bien contesto, molesta pero lo hiso

–Jade, necesito tu ayuda, hay un ex prisionero en mi casa y tengo miedo… ¿Jade?– de nuevo me colgó, creo que ella no quiere ayudarme, tratare con alguien más llamare a uno de los chicos, Robbi, no, porque bueno... es Robbi, Beck. Beck es muy pasivo y si ese chico es peligroso podría matarlo– llamare a André– bien aquí vamos. El primer timbre suena… el segundo… y Gracias André!– André necesito tu ayuda- le digo muy desesperada

–¿qué paso chica?, ¿perdiste a tu mascota de nuevo?– me pregunto tratando de bromear

–André, no tengo mascotas– le dije exhausta, estoy muy preocupada y no estoy para bromas

–si lo se chica, pero… hay olvídalo– me dijo resignado– ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda?– me pregunto extrañado

–hay un ex preso en mi casa…– alcance a decir ya que mi amigo me interrumpió

–¿un café?– pregunto confundido del otro lado de la línea

– no André, no me refiero a un café, estoy hablando de un ex prisionero– le dije preocupada

–bueno chica… yo… y por eso… ¡YA VOY ABUELA!– Grito del otro lado de la línea

–¿André?...– bien me colgó, con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos

–Tori, ¿estas ahí?– escuche afuera de mi puerta, pero no conteste– Tori ya termine tu tarea– me volvió a gritar y supe quien era, abrí la puerta con una sonrisa– historia es muy interesante, ¿puedes creer que un tal Cristóbal Colón descubrió América?– me dijo riendo y provoco que yo también riera, la verdad no parece malo, solo robo un camión de grasitos, eso no es tan malo o ¿si?– Tori se que me tienes miedo, pero prometo no hacerte daño y defenderte en lo que pueda– me dijo sonriendo, bien no es malo estoy totalmente convencida– ¿Tori?, ¿ya no me quieres hablar?– me dijo preocupado, ya que yo estaba pensando y no sabia que responder

–si, perdón, es que estaba pensando– le conteste sonriendo, saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta

–ah, no te preocupes, ¿ya me merezco ese jamón?– me pregunto poniendo ojos de cachorrito, creo que después de todo si se merece ese jamón

–si vamos a dártelo, como prometí– le dije sonriendo, nos dirigimos, baje las escaleras seguida por el chico, ¿cómo se llamaba?, lo olvide– bueno aquí esta el jamón– le dije mostrándole el jamón recién sacado de la nevera

–¡SANTISIMO CERDO!– grito sorprendido al ver el jamón, no se porque se sorprende tanto solo es un jamón completo– es el jamón mas grande que e visto– dijo tomando el jamón de mis manos y poniéndolo en la mesa, me e dado cuenta que este chico adora el jamón

–siiii… come lo que quieras, pero no te acabes la nevera, yo me voy a dormir,– dije alejándome de el con una sonrisa muy confundida– tu dormirás en la sala– le grite subiendo las escaleras

–dfe afcufersdfo– dijo con la boca llena, fue extraño y no entendí nada pero así mejor prefiero dejarlo, me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama, estuve unos momentos pensando algunas cosas, hasta que fui abrazada por Morfeo y caí profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levante de buen humor, nada absoluta y totalmente nada me arruinara el día, me bañe y arregle para irme a Hollywood Arts; Este día con mi nuevo amigo y compañero, si porque si mal no recuerdo el rubio ayer menciono que era un nuevo alumno ahí; interesante, ¿como logro entrar?, no importa es muy lindo y es un gran amante del jamón lo único que falta es que tenga una camisa que diga yo amo el jamón

–Toriii!– la voz chillona de mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos

–¿qué pasa Trina?– le pregunte con una sonrisa saliendo de mi habitación y dirigiéndome a las escaleras, sinceramente hoy puedo aguantar su voz chillona

–valla, hoy te levantaste de buen humor– dijo extrañada con una ceja arqueada siguiéndome; yo siempre me levanto de buen humor… solo que… y por eso– ya como sea, ¿no has visto mis tacones?– me pregunto mientras bajábamos las escaleras, ¿piensa usarlos con el pie roto?

–no, yo no los eh visto, además, ¿piensas usarlos con tu pie roto?– le pregunte mirándola con una ceja arqueada

–claro que no… yo solo… no los encuentro– me contesto con mirada de "me crees capaz de eso", la verdad si después de todo eres Trina, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la sala donde el rubio estaba viendo la televisión

–vamos a la escuela– le dije sonriendo a mi hermana; acercándome al rubio– ¿hey chico, listo para la escuela?– le dije al rubio con una sonrisa

–claro– me contesto subiendo sus pies sobre la mesita que hay en la sala y note algo raro… ¿esos son los tacones de Trina?

–Trina… ya encontré tus tacones– dije aguantándome las ganas de reír

– ¿enserio?, ¿donde están?– dijo Trina emocionada

–ahí– dije señalando los pies del rubio aguantando la risa

–esos son mis tacones– dijo Trina con el ceño fruncido y extrañada, señalando al rubio– ¿porque los traes?– pregunto molesta

–quería saber porque las mujeres los usaban, son muy incomodos– se quejo el rubio haciendo extrañas muecas, se quito los tacones; se los dio a Trina y se sobo los pies, después de que se sobo los pies durante unos minutos se puso sus calcetines y después sus vans

–vámonos a la escuela– dije extrañada– no quiero tocar el tema de los tacones– dije al notar que Trina iba a reclamar, salimos de la casa y tuvimos que tomar un taxi, Trina quería conducir pero con el pie roto dudo que pudiera y yo bueno… aun no consigo mi licencia, el rubio tampoco tenia licencia ya que apenas salió de prisión, ¿porque no le pedimos a nuestros padres que nos llevaran?, Sencillo, están de viaje y bueno la única opción es el taxi, digo si queremos vivir mas tiempo. Después de 5 minutos de platica llegamos a la escuela, fue algo de extrañarse en la puerta de entrada estaban André y Beck con caras de preocupados, Cat distraída con una mariposa y Jade me miraba ¿molesta?, genial ahora esta molesta conmigo y no se que hice

–Tori!– grito André preocupado y corrió para abrazarme

–hey, hey, aléjate si no quieres que te golpee con un pasamontañas lleno de tocino congelado– amenazo mi amigo rubio a André

–¿eso no es ilegal?– pregunto mi amigo André al rubio

–si golpeas a un policía si, pero contigo no creo– dijo mi amigo rubio acercándose a André peligrosamente

–valla Vega, por fin conseguiste quien te defendiera– se burlo Jade a lo que yo solo la mire con el ceño fruncido

–hey tranquilo, es mi amigo– le dije al rubio tratando de calmarlo, valla si iba en serio con que me defendería

–hola soy André Harris– se presento mi amigo músico

–mucho gusto, soy Matt, el que salió de prisión– se presento mi amigo el rubio

–valla nunca pensé que la perfecta Tori Vega seria amiga de alguien como el– dijo Jade indiferente "imitándome"

–¿cuantas veces debo decirte? que yo no hablo así– le recrimine con el ceño fruncido

–como sea– me dijo molesta, ahora que hice para que Jade este molesta conmigo, Jade miraba a Matt como si quisiera matarlo, y Matt miraba a Jade con mucha curiosidad como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo– ¿qué me ves?, ¿tengo bichos en la cara?– le dijo Jade molesta a Matt a lo que el rubio solo sonrió

–no pero, debo decirte que no estoy interesado en ella– le dijo mi amigo rubio a Jade con una sonrisa y después le guiño el ojo, ¿en ella?, ¿a que se refiere?

–cállate Rubio descerebrado, amante del jamón– dijo Jade molesta, pero escucho su voz como si estuviera bromeando

–Jade, no moleste a mi amigo– defendí a Matt aunque estuviera bromeando no iba a dejar que lo molestara es un buen chico… un minuto ¿como supo que es amante del jamón?; lo volte a ver y ahí estaba el rubio traía una camiseta que decía "soy amante del jamón" y mas abajo decía "y estoy con un idiota" y tenia una flechita que apuntaba hacia Trina

–¿lo defiendes por que te gusta Vega?– dijo Jade… ¿celosa?

–si esta guapo, pero no me gusta– dije con el ceño fruncido

–si esta guapo, pero no me gusta– dijo Jade molesta imitándome de nuevo con esa voz de española

–yo no…! Da igual, vámonos Matt– dije molesta, entrando a la escuela, seguida por mi amigo rubio

–eso es, huye como la gallina que eres Vega!– me grito Jade molesta

–esperenmeee!– grito Trina con su voz chillona siguiéndonos a toda prisa con sus muletas.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**aquí ta el segundo Cap. si nos equivocamos en algo o nos tragamos algo no duden en criticar, y la narración es horriblemente asquerosa, pero creo que poco a poco vamos a irla mejorando XD o eso creemos tenemos planeado subir 2 capítulos por semana 1 el martes y otro el miércoles XD. Muchas Gracias Por Leer.**

**Forty three: nos alegra mucho que te gustara, cuando vimos tu comentario me caí de la silla (literalmente) y mi hermana le escupió agua al ordenador, y nos alegro que el capitulo se te hiciera gracioso, después de todo lo hicimos con ese afán, de aunque sea sacar una pequeña risa. GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR TU REVIEW.**

**Vaniap0211: tu deseo a sido concedido, ayer en la noche cuando leímos tu comentario, de la emoción golpee a mi hermana y ella... bueno me lanzo su Nokia. y sobre la muerte de Trina jaja no esta mal tu idea pero nos quedaríamos sin mitad de la trama ya que Cat tomaría venganza XD. GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR TU REVIEW.**

** REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3: mis sentimientos

bueno e aqui de nuevo con otro cap gracias por leer. un dato que no es interesante pero por si acaso. soy hombre y mi hermana es mi cuata, am así, otra cosa que les parece que salieran otras series como a todo ¿Ritmo? o algunos personajes de Zoey 101 XD. mi hermana me obliga a ver esas series y aqui me tienen escribiendo XD no me juzguen, ya no los interrumpo y a leer. GRACIAS no olviden dejar un review.

**Victorious NO nos pertenece, porque si así fuera no estaria siendo trasmitida (屮ಥ◞ ウ ◟ಥ)屮ლ( ಥ◞ ウ ◟ಥ ლ)**

* * *

**_Mis Sentimientos_**

**Tori p.o.v.**

–eso es huye como la gallina que eres Vega!– me grito Jade molesta

–esperenmeee!– grito Trina con su voz chillona siguiéndonos a toda prisa con sus muletas, al poco rato se alejo a seguir a un chico, que no me interesa saber quien es.

–oye Tori, tengo curiosidad de algo– dijo mi amigo rubio mirándome extrañamente y tomando del brazo para que detenerme ya que lo único que yo quería era llegar a clases, simplemente estaba molesta y no quería ver a Jade, me detuve y mire a mi amigo.

–dime– le dije observándolo con una ceja arqueada.

–bueno, Jade dijo que eras una gallina…– dijo dudando poniendo una mano en la nuca, si ella lo dijo y ¿que?, no me importa– bueno… la pregunta es, ¿donde están las plumas?– pero que…? Hay por dios– ¿como preferirías morir?, ¿hervida o al aceite?– esto es una broma ¿cierto?, ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?.

–Matt, no soy una gallina con plumas– le explique a mi amigo pacientemente– Jade se refería al termino gallina de cobarde– le explique dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

–oh, ok– me dijo sonriendo, espero que de verdad haya entendido– entonces al carbón será– y ahí esta mi respuesta, ¿que acaso no entendió?.

–Matt, no soy comestible!– le dije con el ceño fruncido alejándome de el, si sigo hablando con el no creo lograr hacerlo razonar y llegaremos tarde a clase de Sikowits.

–de acuerdo– dijo sonriendo y siguiéndome hacia la clase de Sikowits, al llegar aun no daban el timbre para avisar que era hora de clases así que mi amigo y yo solo nos sentamos a platicar mientras llegaba Sikowits; me contaba como y porque termino en prisión, una interesante historia a decir verdad, había contado justo a la mitad cuando dieron el timbre y todos entraron seguidos por Sikowits que entro por la ventana

–Tori, ¿es normal que dejen entrar vagos calvos a esta escuela?– dijo el rubio extrañado mirando a Sikowits, a lo que yo solo le sonreí, al parecer no fui la única que creyó que Sikowits era un pordiosero.

–el… es el maestro– le dije al rubio con una sonrisa

–parece un payaso– dijo viendo a Sikowits con los ojos entrecerrados, payaso, Vago, ¿algún otro apodo?

–si y adora los cocos– le dije al rubio con una sonrisa

–¿crees que por eso este calvo?– me pregunto Cat apareciendo detrás de nosotros

–no lo se– le conteste sorprendida, ¿de donde salió?

–bueno leí en un tratamiento de mi madre que no se porque lo compro; que la leche de coco sirve para hacer crecer el cabello y evita la caída– Sikowits nos mintió

–Sikowits nos mintió– exclamo Cat sorprendida con el ceño fruncido

–chica del cabello de jitomate, no se de donde saliste, pero relájate– le dijo el rubio a Cat con una sonrisa

–de acuerdo– dijo Cat sentándose junto a nosotros, Sikowits explicaba la clase hace no se cuanto, ya que ahora había cambiado de tema de porque su abuela dormía de día, ¿aun tiene abuela?, como sea su abuela dormía de día por que de noche sale a ¿pescar?, Sikowits cambia de tema sin sentido alguno, ya no quise prestarle mas atención y volví a platicar con Cat y Matt sin preocupación alguna, pero pronto vimos como una pelota le daba en la cara a Matt

–Sikowits!– le reclame y note que Jade sonreía satisfecha

–oye vagabundo, ¿por qué me arrojaste eso?– se quejo el rubio, mirando a Sikowits extrañado

–¿estas bien?– le pregunto Cat al rubio mirándolo preocupada

–¿ves que estoy sangrando?– le pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

–No– dijo Cat sonriendo también

–entonces, si estoy bien– dijo el rubio despeinando a Cat

–se preguntaran porque hice eso– dijo Sikowits serio, creo saber el porque

–si– dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo extrañados

–quería que subieran al escenario para ver que tal el rubio actuaba– dijo sonriendo, ¿sin presentaciones?, ¿que no tiene que presentar al rubio a la clase?– de acuerdo rubio sube, elije con quienes quieres actuar e improvisa– dijo Sikowits bebiendo de su coco

–bueno– dijo el rubio levantándose y subiendo al escenario– a ver, tu chica– dijo apuntando a Beck

–oye, soy hombre, rubio– se quejo Beck señalándose extrañado

–como sea, Cat y Tori– dijo el rubio sonriendo

–de acuerdo ahora, algún lugar– dijo Sikowits

–en una tienda de ropa– grito Rex

–oye yo iba a decir eso– le reclamo Robbi con el ceño fruncido

–ibas, yo me adelante porque soy mejor– dijo Rex

–ok– dijo Sikowits apuntando en el pizarrón– ahora situación– dijo Sikowits bebiendo de su coco

–familia– grito André sonriendo

–muy bien… comiencen– dijo Sikowits terminando de apuntar en el pizarrón y alejándose del escenario.

–querida, te eh traído a esta lujosa tienda para comprarte hermosa ropa– me dijo el rubio con una sonrisa– dime pequeño Francis a ti también te voy a comprar lo que quieras– dijo sonriendo a Beck– y por supuesto que tu Gabriela también tendrás un lindo vestido– dijo el rubio besando la frente de Cat, es un buen actor

–cariño, eres tan cariñoso y guapo, te amo– le dije actuando

–papi, te queremos mucho– dijo Cat saltando a los brazos del rubio

–yo quiero video juegos– dijo Beck cambiando de tema

–Francis, hijo también quiero video juegos– dijo el rubio bajando a Cat con una sonrisa

–eres un buen padre– dije sonriendo

–lo se– dijo acercándose y tomándome de la cintura con una sonrisa

–¡que porquería!– grito Jade molesta

–¡Bruja!– le grito Rex

–¡Rex!... no recuerdas lo que te paso la ultimas vez que la llamaste así– regaño Robbi a Rex

–sexy muñeco, no debes llamar a las mujeres con apodos así, son damas y hay que respetarlas– le dijo Matt bajando del escenario acercándose a Rex con una sonrisa

–hey tu el que era preso, yo se defenderme, sin ayuda de nadie– le reclamo Jade, Matt es dulce con todos porque Jade lo molesta tanto

–Jade Matt solo trata de ayudar…–dije con una sonrisa a Jade

–pues que ayude a los inútiles como tu Vega– eso me dolió, ya no importa que tengamos clases, yo solo quiero correr estar lejos de ella y desahogarme en el armario del conserje

**Nadie p.o.v:**

Tori salió corriendo del aula con lagrimas en los ojos, hacia el armario del conserje, el rubio salió tras Tori, André miro a Jade con el ceño fruncido al igual que Beck, Cat se quedo preocupada y Robbi extrañado, el rubio salió tras Tori.

–bueno, eso fue una salida muy dramática– dijo Sikowits bebiendo de su coco– Tori es una gran actriz– dijo cruzándose de brazos, todos lo miraron con una ceja arqueada y Jade también cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño

Matt, se encontraba buscando por todas partes a Tori y al decir todas son todas, entro al baño de mujeres, reviso con Lane, con la directora Helen, en todos los salones, en el baño de chicos, en el café de asfalto, en el carro de Festus, en la plataforma, en la biblioteca donde le dio alergia y por ultimo en el cuarto del conserje, ahí la encontró, sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza sumida entre ellas, sollozando.

–¿Tori?…– la llamo acercándose a ella con cuidado– no llores ¿quieres?– le pidió preocupado el rubio

–estoy harta, Matt– dijo la medio latina aun con la cabeza entre sus piernas– estoy harta, de que haga todo lo posible para poder agradarle y ella… ella lo único que hace es ofenderme y dejarme en ridículo frente a todos– dijo la morena sollozando, levanto la cabeza y dejo ver su rostro triste y aun con lagrimas

–la pregunta es, ¿por qué quieres agradarle Tori?– pregunto el rubio sentándose junto a la medio latina

–yo… no se– dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta– solo quiero agradarle– dijo recargando su barbilla en sus piernas aun abrazadas

–Tori, sabes que puedes confiar en mi… no te juzgare– dijo el rubio abrazando a la morena, mirándola y sobándole la cabeza, la morena se quedo un momento en silencio, el abrazo de Matt la hiso sentirse protegida y logro calmarse

–lo se Matt…– dijo la morena correspondiendo el abrazo– es que es difícil– dijo la morena volviendo a llorar, abrazando aun mas fuerte a su amigo– es muy difícil… yo no se que es lo que siento, es extraño… quiero que Jade me consuele cada que me dañe… creo que soy masoquista– dijo la morena sonriendo tristemente; mirando a los ojos a su amigo rubio

–no eres masoquista, solo… estas enamorada– dijo sobándole la cabeza– aunque es una forma de amar extraña, pero aun así, es amor– dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la morena y acariciando los hombros de la castaña

–eres un gran chico Matt– dijo la castaña sonriéndole y dejando de abrazarlo

–lo se, si creces en una familia donde tienes 2 hermanas menores, una madre despreocupada y tu padre los abandono, terminas como yo– dijo sonriendo y Tori lo miro preocupada– tranquila es otra historia– dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la medio latina– ¿si te diste cuenta que huimos de la clase del payaso?– dijo el rubio levantándose del lado de la castaña y le estiro un brazo para levantarla.

–tienes razón y no terminamos la obra–dijo la medio latina sonriendo tomando el brazo del rubio

–oye, ¿crees que en la obra se pueda besar a un jamón?– pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa

–… comienzo a creer que tienes problemas con el jamón– dijo la medio latina con una ceja arqueada

–lo se, estuve yendo a un lugar llamado "anónimos adictos al puerco"… pero no funciono– dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en su barbilla– créeme e tratado de dejarlo, pero es por lo que vivo, así como tu amas a Jade, yo amo al Jamón– dijo con ojos brillantes

–definitivamente tienes un problema–le dijo la medio latina viéndolo extrañada

–lo se– dijo el rubio y la abrazo y camino con ella hasta el salón de Sikowits

* * *

**y e aqui el tercer capitulo, lo se no es martes pero tuve que publicar hoy y quizas el del miércoles se atrase XD gracias por leer, este cap una parte me la dicto mi hermana XD (el drama).**

**Vaniap0211: si, gracias al cielo sigo vivo y publicando XD, gracias por tomar tomar tu tiempo y leerla. es bueno que te agrade Matt. y quisas en algun sueño (pesadilla) de Tori muera Trina y bueno Cat tome venganza y... XD ya bueno. MUCHAS, ENSERIO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y TOMAR UN TIEMPO PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW.  
**

**Forty three: MUCHAS; PERO ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y TOMAR TU TIEMPO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW, la verdad nos motiva que se te haga gracioso. enserio MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Mica: MUCHAS GRACIAS por TU review, fanfiction no me los dejaba ver, pero ya por fin de verdad GRACIAS por TOMAR TU TIEMPO para LEER esta historia y seguirla leyendo nos alegra mucho enserio.**


	4. Chapter 4: no quiero

aqui nosotros dando rastro de que aun estamos vivos, de verdad disculpen la tardanza es que tuvimos unos pequeños problemas con el ordenador y tratamos de hacer mas largo el cap por hacerlos esperar. y si MUCHAS GRACIAS a **Forty three **tienes razón vamos a meter mas personajes**.** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERARNOS. DE VERDAD GRACIAS. disfrútenlo.

**Victorious no nos pertenece, ( ⌣́n⌣̀)\(^◡^ ) ****pero la oportunidad de jugar con sus personajes si.**

* * *

_**No Quiero**_

El rubio y la medio latina llegaron al Salón de Sikowits abrazados y sonriendo, atrayendo todas las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos y una muy molesta de la gótica, la morena se separo del abrazo del rubio y respondió las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos con una sonrisa para que se relajaran; la de la gótica solo la ignoro y se fue a sentar.

–Bueno chicos– llamo Sikowits para que sus alumnos prestaran atención a lo que iba a decir– todos sabemos que estamos a solo un mes para terminar las clases, eso implica que pronto pasaran a tercer año y no nos veremos mas– explico Sikowits con seriedad

–es verdad, mi hermana se gradúa este año– dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa

–la loca de Trina Vega se gradúa– dijo Rex

–Muñeco, si no dejas de ofender a las chicas tu trasero de madera servirá para una buena fogata y asare tocino– amenazo el rubio volteando a ver al títere; provocando que Robbi se asustara y le tapara la boca a su títere

–así es, antes de que termine este mes tenemos que organizar la fiesta de graduación para los que terminan este año Hollywood Arts.– dijo Sikowits bebiendo de su coco– así que empezamos mañana con las ideas– dijo bebiendo de su coco y se quedo callado, sus alumnos lo miraron con una ceja arqueada, esperando algo mas– pueden retirarse– dijo el maestro mirándolos extrañado

–Sikowits, aun faltan 19 minutos– dijo la medio latina mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–oh, de acuerdo– dijo Sikowits, volviendo a beber de su coco– bueno chicos…– dijo y se quedo callado, pensando.

–…– toda la clase se quedo en silencio

–Hey… Sikowits!– le grito Jade, haciendo que Sikowits se sobresaltara

–¿si Jade?– dijo Sikowits mirándola

–¿porque te quedas callado?– le pregunto molesta

–estaba pensando… que el próximo año ustedes se gradúan y dejaran a este viejo en el olvido… como todos las generaciones graduadas– dijo nostálgicamente y comenzó a llorar

–hay Sikowits, ¿estas bien?– dijo la medio latina preocupada

–Vega, esta llorando por supuesto que no esta bien–le reclamo la chica de piel pálida con tono molesto

–si, estoy bien solo… solo me entro una basurita en el ojo– dijo Sikowits tallándose los ojos

–bueno, profesor Sikowits, por los minutos que lo conozco podría decir que es un gran profesor…–dijo el rubio sonriendo– y estoy seguro que todos nosotros lo extrañaremos y si podemos venir vendremos a visitarlo– le prometió el rubio con una sonrisa

–gracia rubio desconocido eso… ese discurso subió mis ánimos– dijo Sikowits sonriéndole al rubio

–Sikowits, antes de este cambio de tema tan repentino y emocional, ¿que nos ibas a decir?– pregunto André sonriendo

–yo… no lo recuerdo– dijo Sikowits enarcando una ceja– recuérdenme que dije– dijo el profesor algo confundido

–usted dijo, "bueno chicos…"– dijo Robbi tratando de imitar la voz del profesor, Sikowits lo miro esperando que dijera algo mas.

–¿y bien?– pregunto Sikowits

–¿y bien que?– pregunto Robbi confundido

–¿que mas dije?– pregunto Sikowits esperando algo mas

–fue todo lo que dijiste y después te pusiste sentimental y llorón– dijo Rex con su tono de burla, Sikowits los miro extrañado y después bebió de su coco

–bueno chicos…– dijo Sikowits atrayendo las miradas interrogativas de sus alumnos– vamos a preparar una canción que quieran dedicarle a los que se gradúan y en la graduación se la van a cantar, así que… ¡Hagan equipos!– grito Sikowits y todos se levantaron corriendo para formar equipos y claro esta que nuestros protagonistas hicieron uno dejando a los que no hablan y solo hacen gestos en otro

–¿díganme porque esta el rubio oxigenado con nosotros?– reclamo la gótica

–si yo también quiero saber, no lo quiero cerca de mi trasero– reclamo Rex

–bueno porque es mi amigo– dijo Tori con una sonrisa retadora a Jade

–no es suficiente– dijo molesta la gótica

–vamos Jade, es un gran chico, bueno ignorando que me dijo mujer– dijo Beck sonriendo

–si pareces– dijo Robbi inocente

–Beck, si eres un poquito afeminado– agrego André sonriendo, Beck los miro molesto y se asustaron y prefirieron ya no hablar

–a mi me agrada Matt– dijo Cat con una gran sonrisa

–gracias cabellos de cereza tu también me agradas y a ti muñeco solo no molestes a las chicas y gótica no te preocupes no te la voy a quitar– dijo Matt sonriendo con burla a Jade

–Matt deja de hablar en clave con Jade y dime que no le vas a quitar– le dijo la medio latina un poco desesperada, el rubio y la gótica se voltearon a ver preguntándose con la mirada que decir

–la apariencia de chica mala– dijo el rubio rápidamente con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, la gótica dio un fuerte suspiro y miro al rubio con cara de "gracias"

–bueno chicos, pueden elegir cualquier canción para cantárselas a los graduados o quieren hacerlo por la técnica del sombrero– dijo Sikowits con una sonrisa, atrayendo las sorprendidas miradas de sus alumnos

–nosotros las elegimos– dijo Jade sonriendo

–suena interesante el método del sombrero– contradijo el rubio

–mira rubio, es mejor nosotros elegirlas– dijo Jade con el ceño fruncido

–la ultima vez que utilizamos el método del sombrero un chico quedo sin un dedo– explico André

–sii, fue gracioso– dijo la gótica riendo, todos voltearon a verla extrañados– ese chico gritaba como una chica "aaa mi dedo, mi dedo, me acababa de hacer un manicure"– explico Jade agudizando la voz al arremedar al chico; los chicos la miraron con una ceja arqueada– bueno lo del manicure yo se lo agregue– explico Jade despreocupada mirando al suelo

–¿de que esta hecho ese sombrero?– pregunto asustado el rubio

–no lo sabemos, es un regalo de la ex novia de Sikowits– explico André despreocupado

–por que creen que me quede calvo– dijo Sikowits bebiendo de su coco despreocupado

–si ya lo sabias ¿por que nos hiciste meter la mano?– dijo la castaña en tono molesto

–quería ver si pasaba algo en la piel humana porque como a mi solo se me callo el pelo– explico Sikowits exasperado

–siii, mejor nosotros elegimos la canción– dijo Beck mirando a Sikowits extrañado, sonó el timbre y los que solo hacen gestos salieron casi corriendo

–¡por fin!, no creí resistir un minuto mas entre tanto estudiante loco– exclamo Sikowits saliendo por la ventana a toda prisa, todos se miraron y luego voltearon a ver por donde había salido Sikowits y sonrieron. Salieron del salón a sus siguientes clases

…

las primeras clases pasaron muy rápido, nuestros protagonistas ya se encontraban en el café de asfalto con sus comidas lo único diferente era que las hermanas Vega el rubio y Cat estaban en otra mesa hablando y riendo de lo que el rubio les contaba, los chicos y Jade solo los miraban con el ceño fruncido

–¿porque no están comiendo con nosotros?– pregunto Beck extrañado

–seguro que Tori esta molesta por culpa de Jade– explico André volteando a ver a Jade con el ceño fruncido

–yo quiero saber de que se ríen– dijo Robbi con tristeza

–pues ¡LARGO!– le grito Jade molesta, muy molesta, provocando que Robbi se callera de donde estaba sentado

–bueno, yo voy a saber de que se ríen– dijo el chico del afro levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra con el ceño fruncido

–yo me largo– dijo Jade tomando sus cosas y alejándose de la mesa

–bueno amigo supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo– dijo André sonriéndole a Beck

–si eso creo– dijo comiendo y voltearon a ver a Robbi

–hola chicas… y Matt– saludo Robbi acercándose a la mesa

–hola Robbi– saludo Tori

–¡Robbi!– saludo Cat muy emocionada

–¿que haces aquí?– dijo Trina con disgusto, provocando que todos la voltearan a ver con el ceño fruncido

–hey, que tal chico afro– saludo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

–¿quieres sentarte– ofreció Tori sonriendo

–si gracias– dijo el pelinegro sentándose al lado de Cat– y díganme… ¿de que se reían?– pregunto con curiosidad el de los lentes

–pues este rubio, nos platicaba como termino en prisión y por que– dijo la mayor de las Vegas abrazando al rubio

–¡Yey!– exclamo Cat con mucha felicidad

–¿puedes contarme?, tengo curiosidad– dijo el chico Afro con una gran sonrisa acercándose al rubio

–claro solo… retrocede estas muy cerca y eso es escalofriante– dijo el rubio con sinceridad

– ah, claro– dijo el afro y se alejo

**Flash Back**

Hace 2 años, era una tarde normal en la casa del rubio, su mama le gritaba al gato que consiguiera trabajo, Melanie y Sam discutían por la limpieza y el rubio solo veía el desastre que había en su casa.

–¡Matt!– lo llamo la rubia rebelde– dile a esta nerd que la suciedad no trae infecciones graves– dijo la rubia rebelde molesta

–me encantaría Sam, pero si traen enfermedades graves– dijo el rubio sonriendo

–te lo dije Sam, ayúdame a limpiar– le dijo la rubia buena a su hermana esperanzada

–ni loca, limpiar es para señoritas– dijo molesta la rubia mala

–Sam tu eres una señorita– le dijo el rubio a su hermana

–deja de contradecirme… me largo a mi cuarto– dijo molesta la rubia rebelde y se fue a su habitación sin mas que decir, al llegar azoto la puerta asustando a todos.

–ahora ¿que trae esta?– pregunto la rubia mayor molesta por el azote de la puerta

–no quería ayudarme a limpiar y… discutimos– explico Melanie

–ya vera esa rubia malcriada, yo iré a hablar con ella– dijo Pam muy molesta, en dirección a las escaleras, los dos rubios corrieron hacia su madre y la detuvieron

–no es necesario que tu vayas– dijo el rubio preocupado mirando a su hermana, sabían que si dejaban que su madre fuera se desataría una pelea y era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento– yo iré– dijo sonriendo

–ah esta bien, me ahorro subir las escaleras– dijo la rubia mayor y se fue a seguir gritándole al gato, el rubio le regalo una sonrisa a Melanie que fue correspondida y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana rebelde a hablar con ella

–¿Sam?– la llamo preocupado– voy a entrar– dijo y trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro– abre– le pidió el rubio

–no– fue todo lo que dijo la rubia

–vamos Sam abre necesitamos hablar…–dijo el rubio preocupado – Sam te prometo que si abres hago lo que me pidas– dijo el rubio sonriendo

–¿sin pedir dinero?– pregunto la rubia tras la puerta

–sin pedir dinero– confirmo el rubio

–bien entra– dijo y le quito el seguro a su puerta dándole paso al rubio– de que quieres hablar– dijo la rubia acostándose en su cama

–Sam, tienes que ayudarnos en las tareas de la casa, papa se fue a no se donde…– dijo el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por su hermana

–no menciones a ese señor aquí– dijo molesta jugando con una pelota de tenis

–mira Sam, se que estas molesta, pero…– le dijo el rubio pero de nuevo fue interrumpido

–sabes cuanto llore por ese… aaa ni siquiera se merece una grosería– dijo la rubia muy molesta viendo a su hermano

–lo se Sam, estuve ahí tratando de que no usaras mis camisas como pañuelos– dijo el rubio exhausto sentándose en una esquina de la cama de la rubia

–tratare de ayudar mas– dijo la rubia de pronto con una sonrisa y mirada melancólica

–ven aquí– dijo el rubio abrazando a su hermana

–¿crees que puedas robar un camión de grasitos?– dijo abrazando a su hermano

–puedo intentarlo– dijo el rubio sonriendo

–necesitas un compañero– le dijo la rubia separándose de su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa

–me llevare a Espumita– dijo el rubio despreocupado

–¿como cubrirás tu identidad?– pregunto la rubia mirando a su hermano con una ceja arqueada

–con algunos calzones– dijo el rubio despreocupado– saldré por la noche– dijo y salió de la habitación de la rubia

…

era por la noche y el rubio salió de su casa justo como lo dijo, llevaba a su gato y unos calzones en la cabeza, se fue en su bicicleta y espero afuera de un minisúper al camión que entregaba ahí, el rubio sabia a la perfección los horarios de los camiones de comida que llegaban a ese minisúper. El camión de grasito su horario de llegada era a las 10:15.

–justo a tiempo– dijo el rubio viendo al camión llegar, salió de su escondite y arrojo a su gato hacia el vidrio del conductor para que se distrajera y se volvió a esconder, el conductor salió muy asustado en busca del gato; cuando estuvo distraído el rubio lo golpeo en el cuello noqueándolo. El rubio comenzó a descargar el camión echando los grasitos en unas fundas de almohada de su mama y la amarro en la bicicleta tomo a su gato y salió a toda prisa, un policía del centro comercial lo alcanzo a ver y salió tras el en su patrulla, el rubio a toda prisa anduvo hasta un edificio, donde en un rápido movimiento soltó la bici tomo los grasitos y a espumita y subió por las escaleras de incendio tratando de huir del policía pero no contaba con que una anciana se le atravesara y por tratar de esquivarla callo desde el segundo piso, se quebró el pie y una mano y fue llevado a prisión, espumita huyo de regreso a casa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

–guau, de verdad que es una historia algo interesante– dijo Robbi sorprendido

–si lo se, difícil de creer ¿cierto?– dijo el rubio dándole una mordida a su burrito– oh, esto esta ¡DELICIOSO!– exclamo el rubio viendo el burrito– el jamón paso al segundo lugar– dijo el rubio provocando que todos rieran por las cosas que dice

–oye Matt…–llamo el chico del afro al rubio– otra pregunta– dijo al ver que el rubio lo miraba con una ceja arqueada– ¿cómo entraste a Hollywood arts.?– pregunto con curiosidad

–la directora Helen, me beco, en prisión conocí a un chico que me dijo que su papá era amigo del vecino del primo del abuelo de la madre del amigo de la directora y bueno… mi amigo me ayudo a convencer a su padre de que convenciera a su amigo y que el convenciera al primo para que así el primo convenciera al abuelo y el abuelo a la madre y la madre al amigo y el amigo a la directora para que vinieran a verme tocar. se tocar un poco de guitarra y violín, y bueno un poco de baile porque cantar no es lo mío, y es así como termine becado para poder estudiar aquí– explico el rubio dándole otra mordida a su burrito dejando a todos muy confundidos

–entonces…– iba a preguntar algo el chico de lentes pero se vio interrumpido por la menor de las vegas

–Robbi ya no preguntes nada– dijo Tori exhausta, el rubio termino su burrito

–una vez mi hermano le coció la boca a un mimo– dijo Cat provocando que todos la voltearan a ver asustados– era mi tío Zack– dijo inocente, y todos la miraron extrañados y pronto el timbre anuncio el regreso a las clases

–vámonos a clase– dijo Trina rápidamente, se levanto con sus muletas y se marcho

–la siguiente clase me toca con Cat– dijo Tori sonriendo y tomando a Cat de la mano para irse a su clase

–suerte, nos vemos al rato– dijo Matt a Tori y a Cat– adiós Afro tico– dijo el rubio y se fue rápidamente a su salón

–¡pero es natural!– grito el chico de lentes y se dirigió resignado a su clase

…

las clases pasaron normalmente. los chicos habían acordado reunirse el fin de semana para elegir una canción, el fin de semana llego rápido eran cerca de las 8:00 de la noche y todos se encontraban discutiendo sobre la canción y el rubio veía la tele

–no, yo creo que es mejor que solo la canta 1 solo y los demás hacemos coros– sugirió André

–no, solo el que cante estaría sobresaliendo y se supone que somos un equipo– dijo la medio latina exasperada

–yo digo que solo las chicas deberían cantar– sugirió Beck

–estoy de acuerdo con Tori, somos un equipo– dijo Cat sonriendo

–yo diría que Beck tiene razón solo las chicas canten– apoyo Robbi la idea de Beck

–ya escuchaste Robbi, somos un equipo– dijo Jade molesta

–bien mi turno de sugerir, chicos se supone que estamos aquí para escoger una canción, no si va a ser un dueto o un solo, somos un equipo, por lo tanto todos cantaremos, solo escojamos la canción y ya– dijo Matt exasperado– ahora que opinan de la canción in my life de lo Beatles– dijo Matt con una sonrisa

–gran idea rubio oxigenado– dijo la gótica

–gracias– dijo con una sonrisa. sonó el timbre llamando la atención de todos

–llego, por fin, llego– decía Trina bajando las escaleras muy emocionada

–¿que llego Trina?– pregunto Tori con una sonrisa extrañada

–mi paquete– dijo abriendo la puerta para ver su paquete en el suelo

–¿que es?– pregunto Matt mirándola al igual que todos los que se encontraban ahí

–unas botas modelist y…–dijo rejuntando el paquete y vio con el una carta

–¿que paso Trina?– pregunto Tori extrañada al ver que su hermana se quedaba callada

–es una carta– dijo Trina sin poder creérselo viendo la carta y soltando el paquete

–¿de quien?– pregunto Jade extrañada

–de Juilliard– dijo sonriendo

–¿la escuela de drama que esta en nueva york?– dijo Tori sonriendo

–Así es– dijo sorprendida con una sonrisa

–creí que no habías echo tramites– dijo Tori extrañada

–al final decidí que si– dijo Trina mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa

–ábrela para ver que dice– dijo Tori acercándose a su hermana, Trina hiso caso al instante y comenzó a abrir la carta y leerla, mientras mas leía, mas sorprendida estaba– ¿y bien?– pregunto Tori viendo a su hermana que estaba muy sorprendida

–me aceptaron…– dijo soltando un fuerte suspiro– Tori ¡ME ACEPTARON!– dijo Trina abrazando a Tori con mucha emoción los demás solo observaron la escena con una sonrisa

–felicidades– dijo Tori correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana

–gracias Tori– dijo abrazando mas fuerte a su hermana

–abrazo grupal– dijo Matt y todos se acercaron a abrazar a Trina menos Jade y Cat

–Jade abraza a Trina la aceptaron– dijo Beck sonriendo aun en el abrazo

–no quiero, no me agrada– dijo la gótica con disgusto

–Jade…– le reclamo Beck

–hay esta bien– dijo y se unió al abrazo, Cat solo miraba triste, sin poder creerlo

–Cat, ven únete– la invito Trina abriendo el abrazo

–no quiero…– dijo Cat a punto de llorar– ¡no quiero que te vallas!– grito y salió corriendo

–¡Cat!– le grito Trina preocupada

–yo voy– dijo Matt separándose del abrazo

–vamos– dijo Jade y salieron tras Cat

**Esto Continuara...**

* * *

**GRACIAS por llegar hasta aqui, este cap es el mas largo que hemos hecho esperamos y lo hayan disfrutado. Esperamos poder subir pronto el siguiente cap. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER. no olviden dejar un review o amenazas, criticas, todo es ****recibido. Y de nuevo GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Vaniap0211: bien aqui esta, por fin el capitulo nos agrada seguirte leyendo y nos emociona. nos alegra mucho que te guste la historia y Matt. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO esta historia alocada. DE VERDAD GRACIAS. **

**Forty Three: MUCHAS GRACIAS por tu apoyo, de verdad nos encanta leer tus reviews al igual que tus historias y GRACIAS tienes razón, vamos a meter mas personajes. MUCHAS GRACIAS por LEER Y TOMAR TU TIEMPO para dejarnos un review. un SINCERO GRACIAS. ****y otra cosa la historia de te sigo amando ¿va a ser continuada?.**

**Mizaki-sama: GRACIAS POR LEER y TOMAR TU TIMEPO PARA DEJARNOS UN REVIEW. DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS, hemos leido tu historia y para certe sinceros nos gusto mucho, ¿crees que puedas hacer la continuación?**

**Miri29: si hicimos a Matt pensando en Sam con un poco de caballero ya que tiene hermanas y una madre entonces si el quiere respeto para sus hermanas y su madre entonces tiene que empezar por darlo. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER y TOMAR TU TIEMPO PARA DEJAR TU OPINION, nos gusto leerla. DE VERDAD UN GRACIAS**

**IloveBechloeJoriFaberry: tienes razón creo que se puede tomar como base para la imagen de Matt. oye nos gusto tu****historia de "Aléjate" queremos continuación. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER y TOMAR TU TIEMPO PARA DEJARNOS TU REVIEW. de VERDAD GRACIAS.**

**de verdad a lo que leen a todos MUCHAS GRACIAS. UN ESCRITOR NO ES NADA SIN CRITICA Y OPINIONES DE LOS LECTORES. sin ustedes no hay historia. GRACIAS DE VERDAD.**


	5. Chapter 5: Confesiones

jojo aquí Dead y Point, de vuelta con un capitulo más, así es nos volvimos a atrasar, lo sentimos de verdad, verán cada que nos atrasemos haremos los capitulos un poquito mas largo ¿trato?. ¡GRACIAS POR ESPERARNOS!. y a leer.

_vic_**_TORI_**_ous_ no nos pertenece, solamente tomamos sus personajes y escribimos lo que se nos ocurre con ellos \(TT_TT)\(^_^ )7

* * *

**_Confesiones_**

–vamos– dijo Jade y salieron tras Cat.

La pelirroja iba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía; formando un camino de lagrimas de dolor atrás de ella las cuales no se notaban por la oscuridad que traía la noche, el rubio y la gótica la seguían aun muy alejados pues la pequeña pelirroja era mas rápida que ellos, la siguieron por varias calles pero la perdieron cuando doblo una esquina, al no verla mas decidieron detenerse a tomar un poco de aire.

–esa fres… fresita es demasiado… rápida– dijo el rubio muy agitado, recargándose en una pared para descansar un poco.

–¿enserio?…–dijo agitada y con sarcasmo la gótica–… pequeña… pero rápida–dijo la gótica agitada y con el ceño fruncido, sosteniéndose de la pared– ¿ya te cansas… cansaste rubio?– dijo la gótica aun agitada y con una sonrisa burlona

–claro… claro que no– dijo el rubio sonriendo volviendo a tomar su posición, derecho y listo para seguir– y ¿tu?– pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

–claro que… no– dijo la gótica tomando aire, para volver a su posición

–bien, ahora hay que analizar a donde pudo ir la fresita– dijo el rubio mirando la calle por donde se desapareció la pelirroja

–creo saber donde esta– dijo la pelinegra atrayendo la atención del rubio– hay un parque por aquí cerca– dijo la gótica sonriendo, el rubio la miro con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa picara

–¿como sabes que hay un parque por aquí cerca?– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona y su ceja arqueada

–no tengo por que contarte, es mi problema– dijo la gótica molesta

–esta bien, no te enojes…– dijo con burla– si no me quieres decir que lo conoces porque vas a suspirar ahí cada que dejas de espiar a Tori, esta bien– susurro el rubio para que solo la gótica lo escuchara, provocando que lo mirara con sorpresa

–no te metas en mis asuntos, rubio– dijo la pelinegra con tono de amenaza– es mi problema lo que yo haga y el porque conozca de este parque, deja de ser tan entrometido, si no quieres que estas hermosas tijeras atraviesen tu horrendo cuello– dijo la gótica amenazando al rubio con sus tijeras

–si eso te hace sentir mejor, hazlo– dijo el rubio serio, pues sabia que la gótica no estaba tan loca para matarlo en plena calle. Muy molesta la pelinegra lo miro y prefirió seguir su camino– ¡pero eso no quitara que te gusta!– le grito el rubio haciendo que la amante de las tijeras se detuviera

–todo es mentira– susurro la gótica regresando al rubio– ¡TODO ES UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!– grito con una furiosa mirada– a mi no me gusta y nunca me gustara Vega– dijo la gótica furiosa

–entonces, ¿puedo salir con ella?– pregunto el rubio serio

–eso… ¡JAMAS!– grito la gótica aun mas molesta, que provoco al rubio una sonrisa victoriosa– ¡quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu horrenda cara y vamos al parque a buscar a Cat!– dijo la gótica mas tranquila continuando su camino, el rubio la miro con una sonrisa

–voy hacerte que lo aceptes– susurro el rubio con una sonrisa y después siguió a la gótica.

El rubio y la pelinegra caminaron unas calles, para llegar al parque una vez estuvieron ahí, el rubio solo siguió a la pelinegra hasta la zona de juegos. Pasaron por una bonita fuente y anduvieron por entre los arboles y arbustos para acortar camino el parque ya estaba desierto eran las 8:56 de la noche, la pelinegra conocía a la perfección a su amiga pelirroja y no se equivoco ahí estaba en un sube y baja, con la mirada hacia abajo, se podían escuchar sus sollozos.

–Cat– las llamo el rubio a lo que la pelirroja levanto la cabeza mirándolos– ¿estas bien?– pregunto el rubio preocupado

–que pregunta tan estúpida, mírala por supuesto que "NO" esta bien– dijo la gótica cruzándose de brazos señalando a la pelirroja que traía todo el maquillaje corrido y aun brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos, el rubio miro a la gótica con el ceño fruncido

–¿por que la aceptaron si no tiene talento?– susurro Cat entre sollozos, la gótica y el rubio no entendieron su susurro y siguieron preguntando

–Cat, ¿porque te fuiste así?– pregunto el rubio preocupado

–¿así como?– pregunto con inocencia la pelirroja, limpiándose las lagrimas

–así tan de repente, cuando Trina te invito al abrazo– dijo el rubio extrañado por como contesto su amiga

–yo… no quiero que se valla– dijo la pelirroja terminando de limpiar sus lagrimas

–¿porque?– pregunto el rubio preocupado

–yo… no quiero que ninguno de mis amigos se valla– dijo la pelirroja inocente tomando su mechón de pelo y comenzando a enredarlo

–¡Miente!– grito la gótica con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados asustando y acercándose amenazantemente hacia la pelirroja

–no lo hago– dijo a la defensiva y con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja levantándose rápidamente del sube y baja

–esta bien, mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo haces– dijo la gótica con una ceja arqueada aun con los brazos cruzados acercándose mas a la chica de cabellos rojos

–yo– dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga a los ojos– no miento– dijo desviando la mirada tomando de nuevo su mechón de pelo y enredándolo

–si lo haces– dijo la gótica molesta mirando al rubio quien solo se dedico a mirar la escena sin decir nada solo analizando lo que pasaba

–¿como lo sabes?– pregunto a la defensiva y con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja

–cuando mientes, tomas tu mechón de cabello y lo enredas– dijo la gótica con una sonrisa triunfante, agarrando el mechón derecho del cabello de la pelirroja

–Cat, puedes confiar en nosotros somos tus amigos– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera

–de acuerdo– suspiro resignada la pelirroja, tomo aire– no le vayan a decir a nadie– dijo mirando a la gótica

–tranquila fresita, tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa– ¿verdad Jade?– dijo mirando a la gótica

–claro– dijo mirándose las uñas, restándole importancia al asunto

–bien...– dijo la pelirroja soltando un suspiro al final– megustatrina– dijo tan rápido que no se entendío nada

–alto a tu caballo– dijo el rubio confundido ya que la pelirroja lo dijo tan rápido que no entendieron

–mas lento– exigió la gótica

–m…e… g…u…s–

–¡No tanto!– dijo desesperada con el ceño fruncido la gótica

–me gusta Trina– dijo soltando un gran suspiro

–eso no me lo esperaba– dijo viendo a Cat con una sonrisa maliciosa– tengo que publicarlo en TheSlap– dijo sacando su teléfono con esa misma sonrisa

–¡JADE!– gritaron el rubio y la pelirroja mirando a la amante de las tijeras con el ceño fruncido

–prometiste no decirle a nadie– dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido

–prometí no decirlo, no que no lo iba a escribir– dijo la gótica mirándolos con una enorme sonrisa de burla

–eres mala– dijo Cat cruzándose de brazos

–Cat, ¿me crees capaz de revelar tu secreto?– dijo la gótica con una ceja arqueada

–no pero…– dijo inocente la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por la pelinegra

–Cat, escucha, no soy tu– dijo la pelinegra guardando su teléfono

–¡¿que es lo que pretendes decirme?!– dijo ofendida

–no eres la mejor guardando secretos– dijo Jade con el ceño levemente fruncido

–chicas, con todo esto no notamos que ya es tarde– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, la gótica lo miro con la ceja arqueada– son las 9:17– dijo el rubio comenzando a avanzar con una gran sonrisa

–volvamos– dijo la pelinegra siguiendo al rubio

–quiero quedarme a dormir con Tori– dijo la pelirroja sonriendo siguiendo a sus amigos

–seguro, solo tenemos que preguntarle a Tori si puedes– dijo el rubio despeinando a Cat

–en ese caso no creo que a Vega le moleste que yo igual me quede– dijo la gótica con arrogancia

–será mejor preguntarle a Tori– dijo el rubio después de eso todos guardaron silencio, solo se dedicaron a escuchar a los grillos cantar, el viento mover las hojas de los arboles de aquel parque, solo dejaron que la noche hablara por ellos, ese sonido tan tranquilizante, sentir el viento estrellarse en sus caras y sacudirles el cabello, era perfecto, una noche salir del parque había mas gente ya que estaban en el parque central, toda gente la que salía de su jornada de trabajo y ahora se dirigían a sus casa algunos a estar con sus familias, esposas, hijos, gente cansada que chocaba con lo que se le atravesaba. logrando esquivar a todo esa gente, por fin se encontraban a fuera de la casa de las Vega solo basto un timbrado para que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una medio latina muy preocupada.

–que bien ya están aquí– dijo la medio latina soltando un suspiro al final, la gótica y el rubio entraron sin pena, y se sentaron en el sillón a ver la televisión, al contrario la pelirroja solo los observo y espero a ser invitada

–¿quieres pasar?– pregunto la morena mirando a la pelirroja con una ceja arqueada

–¡Yey!– dijo y entro muy feliz a sentarse junto al rubio y la gótica

–¿y los demás?– pregunto el rubio extrañado al no ver a sus amigos ahí.

–volvieron a su casa, les dije que si volvieran los llamaría– dijo la media latina con una sonrisa

–¿y Trina?– pregunto Cat con una de sus típicas sonrisas

–esta arriba– dijo Tori mirando a Cat extrañada

–¡Tori! ¿quien era?– dijo la mayor de las Vega con su voz chillona bajando las escaleras con sus muletas a toda prisa

–los chicos– dijo la morena con una sonrisa, no era normal que su hermana, la diva se preocupara por otros

–hay que bien, ¿Cat estas bien?– le pregunto la diva preocupada sin prestarle atención a los otros dos

–si– dijo sonriendo con timidez– ¿aun puedo abrazarte para felicitarte?– dijo la pelirroja tomando un mechón de su cabello para enredarlo

–ven aquí– dijo la diva y se abrazaron, el rubio las miro con una sonrisa enternecedora al igual que la medio latina, la gótica solo las ignoro

–Vega, Cat y yo nos vamos a quedar a dormir hoy– dijo la gótica restándole importancia

–claro– dijo la medio latina extrañada con una ceja arqueada

–¡Yey!– festejo Cat aun abrazando a Trina

–bien Cat, tu no eres peligrosa así que, vienes conmigo– dijo Tori, tomando a Cat de la mano

–hey, cachetona necesito hablar con la fresita– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa– si no quieres estar sola llévate a Jade– dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a Cat

–nada de besos, abrazos y manitas tomadas– dijo Trina molesta lanzándole un cojín al rubio

–pero...– trato de excusarse el rubio

–no pienso repetir– dijo Trina– me voy a tomar mi sueño de belleza– dijo retirandose hacia las escaleras, para irse a su habitación

–aunque este lastimada no deja de ser molesta– se quejo Jade con molestia

–nosotros regresamos en seguida– dijo el rubio jalando a Cat del brazo hacia el jardín trasero cerrando la puerta después de haber salido, la gótica y la medio latina los miraron extrañadas. la pelirroja miraba al rubio con inocencia y extrañada.

–Cat, escucha se que estas triste por que Trina se va, pero porque no le cantas una cancion tu, solo para ella– dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la pelirroja

–¿me ayudarías?– pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa

–solo con la guitarra, y tu elige la canción– dijo el rubio sonriendo

–¡Yey!– festejo Cat abrazando al rubio

–¡Nada de ABRAZOS!– grito Trina desde su habitación con su típico tono de voz cuando reclama, provocando que ambos se asustaran y se separaran, miraron a todos lados extrañados buscando a la dueña de la voz. volvieron a entrar a la casa, al entrar fueron recibidos por las miradas interrogativas de gótica y la medio latina

–vámonos a dormir– dijo Cat con mucha emoción tomando a Tori de la mano

–¿que le dijiste para que este tan feliz?– pregunto la gótica extrañada

–va a cantarle una cancion a Trina, y yo le ayudare– dijo sonriendo el rubio

–¿y crees que con eso la vas a conquistar?– dijo Jade con una sonrisa burlona

–¿de que hablas?– pregunto confundido el rubio

–¿acaso creíste que no notaria que te gusta Cat?– dijo la gótica con burla, pero no notaron había alguien escuchándolos, un par de ojos cafés muy molestos observándolos, una cabellera café que solo asomaba unos pocos cabellos

–claro, si, y los pájaros nadan mientras las ballenas vuelan– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa– escucha Cat es grandiosa, tierna, inocente y linda, pero no es mi tipo– dijo el rubio sonriendo, el par de ojos cafés ahora estaban brillaron y se alejaron.

–ya como sea– dijo la gótica acomodandose en un sillón

–¿por que no vas al cuarto de invitados?– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa– yo duermo aquí– dijo acostándose en otro sillón

–de acuerdo– dijo la chica de piel pálida sin pensarlo retirandose hacia arriba para ir a aquel cuarto.

los días pasaron rápido y cuando menos lo esperaban ya faltaba una semana para que se graduaran, una semana y saldrían de vacaciones. Solo faltaba una semana y se encontraban haciendo lo que Sikowits junto a ellos habían planeado para la fiesta de los Graduados de Hollywood Arts. Seria en el café de asfalto, habían planeado la Fiend.

–esta va a ser la mejor fiesta que hayan hecho en Hollywood– dijo Robbi sonriendo

–ya invite a la chicas de Northbridge–dijo Rex, con su típico tono de voz cuando esta feliz

–Rex, eso estuvo mal se supone que es para los graduados– lo regaño Robbi

–son las graduadas de Northbridge– se defendió Rex

–pero era solo para la escuela– le reclamo Robbi a su marioneta

–Rob, las chicas de Northbridge son sexys– dijo Rex con un ronroneo al final

–si pero...– dijo Robbi antes de ser interrumpido por una

–Robbi, ¿no has visto a Matt?– pregunto la pelirroja extrañada de no ver a su rubio amigo por ningún lado

–lo vimos con Jade y André estaban preparando las luces para la Fiend– dijo con una sonrisa apuntando hacia la plataforma que había ahí en el café de asfalto

–gracias– dijo y salió corriendo hacia la plataforma

–¡oye Jade no podrías decir si prenden!– grito el moreno ha la gótica quien estaba abajo de la plataforma viendo sus uñas

–si– dijo sin darle importancia

–¡¿prenden?!– grito el moreno

–No– contesto la de piel pálida sin prestar atención

–¿estas viendo?– grito el rubio asomándose por el barandal de la plataforma para ver a la gótica mirándose las uñas

–No– contesto la gótica aun sin prestar atención

–André las luces si prenden, Jade esta demasiado ocupada viendo sus uñas– dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo moreno y apuntando con las dos manos a la gótica.

–Matt, Matt– llego la pelirroja muy emocionada hacia el rubio

–hey que paso fresita, ¿por que tan alegre si es Lunes?– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–ya se que cancion le voy a cantar– dijo la pelirroja muy feliz

–a ver dime– dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

–In my life de los beattles– dijo la pelirroja muy emocionada la pelirroja

–fresita, esa es la que vamos a cantar todos– dijo confundido

–entonces, ¿no íbamos a cantar Good Riddance?– dijo confundida la pelirroja

–necesitamos consultarlo con todos– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa peinando su cabello hacia atrás

–esta bien– dijo la pelirroja con tristeza

–¡chicos!– grito Tori desde abajo de la plataforma con su teléfono tapando el micrófono de este para que el señor no la escuchara gritar– estoy pidiendo el pastel, ¿de que va a ser?– pregunto aun con el micrófono tapado

–de chocolate– gritaron André y Matt a la vez

–de coco– grito Sikowits acostado en una silla tomando el sol con su coco, unos lentes para sol, un short y una camisa sin mangas.

–¿puede hacer uno de chocolate con crema de coco encima?... claro... que este grande, como los de las bodas... no... señor, no me voy a casar... ¿porque? tengo 17 años... solo haga el pastel y tráigalo a la dirección que le di... ¡que no me voy a casar!... ¿que?... oiga eso... eso es muy grosero de su parte señor... ¿que?... no le voy a dar propina... ya le dije...– peleaba la medio latina con el pastelero hasta que la gótica le quito el celular

–dame eso– dijo Jade quitándole el teléfono a la medio latina– bueno... si así es... ¿que?... si nos vamos a casar... oh, esta loca... traiga el pastel y no olvide el descuento... estúpido– dijo Jade con burla colgando el teléfono– dijo que si era boda nos haría un descuento– explico Jade al notar que todos la miraban extrañados, regresándole el teléfono a Tori

–bien chicos tomemos un descanso y vamos a comer– dijo Sikowits levantandose de su silla donde estaba tomando el sol

–Sikowits tu tomaste descanso todo este tiempo– le reclamo Beck llegando con sus amigos

–yo estaba supervisando– dijo bebiendo de su coco

–antes que nada necesito hablar con Jade– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–yo quiero saber– dijo la pelirroja

–eso esta bien,porque me vas a acompañar– dijo y se retiro, seguido por la gótica y la pelirroja, se alejaron lo mas que pudieron de los demás. hasta estar dentro de la escuela en una sala de clases.

–Cat, sujeta a Jade– dijo el rubio cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente seguros de los demás, la pelirroja lo obedeció y abrazo al instante a la pelinegra con su mayor fuerza

–Cat me vas a matar– se quejo la gótica tratando de safarse

–Admítelo– le dijo el rubio apuntándole a la pelinegra con una linterna

–¿que debo admitir?– dijo confundida la de piel pálida entrecerrando los ojos para evitar un poco el ser encandilada por la linterna

–tu sabes a lo que me refiero, y si no lo quieres hacer entonces Cat, cuéntale a Jade las aventuras de tu hermano– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maligna y apuntando la linterna hacia su cara para verse mas tétrico

–una vez mi hermano, se vistió de detective privado y ataco a un integrante del FBI, y juega a las "escondidas" en mi cuarto cuando los policías derrumban la puerta en su búsqueda– dijo la pelirroja sonriendo– también empujo a una anciana del segundo piso, fue llevado a prisión esa vez– dijo Cat con una mirada perdida– y también una vez mi hermano golpeo...– alcanzo a decir pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

–¡Admítelo!– gritaba el rubio a una gótica abrazada por una pelirroja

–¿que cosa?– dijo la gótica confundida

–Cat, llama el plan C– dijo el rubio a la pelirroja con una sonrisa

–y ¿el B?– pregunto la pelirroja confundida

–se lo trago Sinjin– dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido señalando al chico que estaba atrás de el rubio, este al ser mencionado los saludo son una enorme sonrisa– porque cuando le pedimos que "mastique pero no trague" lo hace– dijo el rubio molesto

–plan C a la orden– dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y después envió un mensaje de texto, y a los pocos segundos se escucho que tocaron la puerta.

–Sinjin abre la puerta– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, el de lentes hizo caso al instante y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a una sonriente Trina.

–¿que piensan hacer?– pregunto extrañada la gótica

–ya lo veras, Cat ponte los tapones de oídos, toma tu también Sinjin– dijo el rubio dandole tapones de oídos a la pelirroja y al castaño, acto seguido se pusieron los tapones– bueno Trina puedes cantar hasta que no admita o acepte que le gusta Tori– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa y Trina comenzó a cantar con su "linda" voz

–no, no yo ya lo acepte– dijo Jade desesperada

–¿que dijiste?– pregunto el rubio extrañado

–ya lo había aceptado hace 2 semanas, es linda y me gusta– dijo la gótica desesperada por escapar y cubrirse los oídos

–no te oigo– dijo el rubio mirando a la gótica preocupado, no escuchaba lo que decía la de piel pálida por los tapones

–que pare, mis oídos están sangrando– dijo la pelinegra molesta pero alguien abrió la puerta de pronto haciendo ruido llamando la atención de todos

–¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!...

* * *

**O.O ¿quien demonios entro a interrumpir la tortura? **

**lamentamos no haber publicado antes, fuimos enviados a cuidar a la abuela, D: fue una tortura, pero ya por fin volvimos, de verdad sentimos la demora. D: trataremos de publicar mas rápido o si no el capitulo será mas largo, ESTA HISTORIA TIENE FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y SOMO HORRIBLES NARRANDO Dx. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Vaniap0211: es genial que te agrade Matt, sip ambos saben proteger lo que quieren y a quienes quieren... mmm no lo se, quizás, nosotros diríamos que si, es una media aceptación :D. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJARNOS SABER QUE TE GUSTA!, por tomar tu tiempo para dejarnos tu grandioso Review que nos anima a continuar. **

**Forty three: ¡BIEN! ESTAREMOS ESPERANDOLA, sin presiones, tomate tu tiempo... es bueno que lo amaras porque veras seguido capítulos medio largos por nuestros retrasos D:, también Sikowits es uno de nuestros personajes favoritos, ¿que si se consuela?, creo que es mas que feliz, claro con gusto. ¡GRACIAS! leer y dejarnos tu review eso nos hace muy felices y sabemos el porque esta historia sigue andando.**

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: nos alegra que se te hiciera gracioso, jaja ese Matt que suerte tiene, encontró un amigo que le ayudo a... convencer a su papa y bueno de ahí se va hasta el amigo de la directora, ¡GRACIAS! por leer y dejarnos leer tu opinión, eso de verdad nos motiva**

**IloveBechloeJoriFaberry: aquí esta ¡POR FIN! como te lo prometimos es viernes y aquí te lo traemos... xD todos tenemos nuestro lado... ese sombrero ya tendrá oportunidad de salir... jojo esa Jade, cuando se lo propone ser celosa, es la numero 1... mmm creo que si quizás sea, nosotros creemos que si es normal... ¡de acuerdo!, ¡LO ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO!, GRACIAS POR LEER y dejarnos saber tu opinión, sobre la historia. **

**Mica: aquí esta la continuación... bueno aquí esta lo que paso con Cat, ¿como aceptaron a Trina allí? gran pregunta xD pues... mas adelante lo explicaremos. todo lo que podemos decir es que... ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! y dejarnos saber tus dudas y opiniones  
**

**Nara375: eso es ¡GENIAL!, nos alegra que te gustara, sip concordamos contigo el principio fue un mal comienzo xD, pero creemos que poco a poco mejoraremos ._. si solo lo creemos, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER y POR TU OPINION!. de verdad ¡GRACIAS!**


	6. Chapter 6: la graduación

vale les debemos una **EEENOOOOOOOOOOOORMEEEEEE** disculpa por demorarnos, tuvimos algunos problemas, primero el ordenador elimino la historia D: y para acabarla se descompuso, TT_TT perdonennos de verdad esto fue muy orrible por parte de nosotros.

**NO nos pertenece al igual que las series que vamos a ligar a esta historia y los personajes, tampoco nos pertenecen \(╥_╥)/\(╥﹏╥)/** **excepto Matt**

**┗ ( ･o･) ┓┗ (･o･ )┓ es 100% de nuestra cabeza. de nuevo ¡LO SENTIMOS!.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTO TIENE MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y PUEDE DEJARTE CIEGO, NO TIENE BUENA EXPLICACION Y PUEDE CONFUNDIRTE, TOMAR PRECAUCIONES xD. solo lo hacemos por diversión y contra reloj, todo es aceptado.**

* * *

_**La Graduación I**_

–¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!– grito una asustada Tori que veía sufrir a su ami-enemiga de una manera brutal

–¿que dijiste?– dijo el rubio extrañado sin quitarse los tapones de los oídos al ver que Trina aun cantaba

–mis oídos...– sufría la gótica con los ojos cerrados fuertemente

–¡TRINA!– llamo la medio latina a su hermana mayor con el ceño fruncido– ¡CALLATE!– le grito desesperada, la mayor de las Vega frunció el ceño en señal de que estaba molesta y guardo silencio

–ni que cantara tan mal– se quejo Trina indignada

–cantas horrible– dijo la de piel pálida con el ceño fruncido, la mayor de las Vega frunció el ceño mirando a la gótica con molestia

–¿de quien fue la idea?– pregunto la menor de las Vega con molestia

–¿que dijiste?– pregunto el rubio con una ceja arqueada, la medio latina se acerco a el y le jalo ambos oídos– au, duele, duele– se quejo el rubio quien era jalado de las orejas por la medio latina– ¿por que hiciste eso?– pregunto el rubio sobando sus orejas una vez que la menor de las Vega las soltó, la latina comenzó a hablar pero el rubio aun mantenía los tapones en sus oídos y solo veía sorprendido las señas de la medio latina que estaba muy furiosa levantaba las manos al aire y después apuntaba hacia Trina y Jade y después hacia el rubio, después solo veía mover la boca de aquella furiosa chica que ahora ya estaba mas tranquila. el rubio reacciono y se quito rápidamente los tapones de sus oídos

–¿entendiste?– pregunto la medio latina con una ceja arqueada, el rubio asintió rápidamente muchas veces asustado por lo que la menor de las Vega podría hacerle– bien, entonces ¿de quien fue el plan de esta horrible tortura?– pregunto la morena con una sonrisa

–oye Trina ¿puedes quitarle los tapones a Cat?– pregunto el rubio a la mayor del salón

–de acuerdo– dijo Trina con una sonrisa y se acerco a la pelirroja a quitarle los tapones de los oídos

–¡Yey!– grito la pelirroja feliz soltando a la gótica y abrazando a la mayor de las Vega cuando sus oídos fueron liberados de aquellas molestias– ¡gracias!– festejo la pelirroja separándose de la castaña quien tenia una gran sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el rubio

–¿piensan decirme de quien fue la idea?– pregunto la medio latina comenzando a molestarse de nuevo

–fue Sinjin– dijeron el rubio y la pelirroja apuntando hacia el chico de lentes que aun no se quitaba los tapones, al ver todas las mirada dirigidas hacia el rápidamente se quito los tapones y los miro extrañado

–es la crema de belleza que me presta mi madre– dijo el de lentes al ver que todos lo miraban extrañados

–¡Sinjin!– lo regaño Tori– por que hiciste eso, esta bien que Jade sea gruñona, amargada, necesita ir con psicólogo, ademas de que te molesta...– alcanzo a decir la medio latina ya que fue interrumpida por la gótica

–Vega, creo que ya entendió– se quejo la gótica cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido

–como sea, Sinjin torturaste a Jade con la voz de Trina y eso no tiene perdón– dijo la medio latina acercándose al de lentes y tocándole el hombro con comprensión

–Ey, sigo aquí ¿sabes?– se quejo la Vega mayor

–¡nadie te quiere!– le grito Jade con el ceño fruncido, la pelirroja al oír eso levanto la mano

–yo la quiero– dijo la pelirroja con la mano levantada y un poco de timidez

–tu a todos quieres– dijo la gótica desinteresada

–eres una buena niña– dijo la medio latina con una gran sonrisa

–bueno vamos con los demás, se supone que íbamos a descansar– dijo el rubio que apenas se digno a hablar y salió en dirección a Nozu para ir a comer con los demás, las chicas y Sinjin lo siguieron. Después de un rato de camino llegaron y se reunieron con sus demás amigos y Sikowits que se encontraban con sus lentes de sol puestos y bebía de su coco en el cafe de asfalto, de ahí partirían hacia el Nozu para comer. lo único bueno y de provecho que sacaban al estar preparando la Fiend es que no tenían clases todo el resto de la semana.

–que bien que ya llegaron, nos vemos en el Nozu– dijo Sikowits y se fue rapidamente

–¿por que tardaron tanto?– pregunto Robbi con el ceño fruncido

–la conversación se alargo– respondió el rubio sin darle importancia

–tengo hambre– se quejo Trina con su voz chillona

–Vega, calla a la estúpida de tu hermana o haré que le vuelvan a poner el estúpido yeso en su horrible pierna– dijo la gótica muy molesta, a Trina después de 1 largo mes el doctor explico que la chica tenia un buen hueso y podían quitarle el yeso

–Jadey será mejor que no me digas nada pues como sabrás yo fui la única que escuche tu secretito– le respondió Trina con su voz chillona y el ceño fruncido

–¿que secreto?– pregunto Tori con una ceja arqueada

–no seas entrometida, Vega– dijo la gótica dandole una mirada de muerte a Trina

–bueno a Jade resulta que...– decía Trina con una sonrisa malvada

–CALLATE!– gruño Jade

–le gustan...–continuo Trina desafiando

–¡te voy a matar!– grito y corrió hacia Trina quien al verla corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el Nozu

–¡primero atrápame psicópata!– grito Trina corriendo muy rápido

–¿como es posible que pueda correr tan rápido aun con tacones?– pregunto confundido André

–Trina tiene muchas experiencia ademas de que las clases de defensa le ayudan un poco– explico la menor de las Vega sin darle mucha importancia mientras veía a su hermana ser perseguida por una furiosa Jade

–¿creen que Jade la mate?– pregunto el rubio sin darle importancia

–no creo Jade solo sacaría sus tijeras... y luego... ¡hay por dios hay que ayudar a Trina!– dijo la menor de las Vega preocupada

–¿donde esta Cat?– pregunto Robbi extrañado de no ver a la pelirroja

–salió detrás de Jade con un burrito cuando le dijo a Trina que la iba a matar– dijo André sin mucha preocupación

–no puede ser mi burrito– se quejo Robbi

–¿creen que Cat quiera matar a Jade con un burrito?– pregunto Beck con una ceja arqueada

–eso no es posible– dijo Tori

–claro que lo es, esta cicatriz es por unos tacos calientes que me lanzo Sam cuando le dije que el puercángel del tocino no existía– dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido por el recuerdo, todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados– que yo solo le dije la verdad, a mi me decepciono una vez no quería que a mi hermana también la decepcionara –dijo mirándolos a todos con una ceja arqueada

–Tori, Tori, la loca de tu amiga saco sus tijeras– dijo la mayor de las hermanas Vega escondiendose detrás de su hermana

–Vega no es mi amiga...– dijo Jade molesta amenazando a Trina con sus tijeras

–Jade alto no la lastimes...– le pidió Tori sin muchos animos

–gracias– agradeció con arrogancia la mayor del grupo

–hazlo después de la graduación– dijo Tori asustando a su hermana y sacándole una malvada sonrisa a la gótica

–¿donde se metió Cat?– pregunto extrañado Robbi al no ver a la pelirroja

–Robbi te preocupas mucho por Cat, ¿te pasa algo con ella?– le pregunto la medio latina con una sonrisa coqueta provocando que su amigo se pusiera nervioso

–este chico esta obsesionado con la pelirroja loca– comento Rex desde abajo de la mesa del cafe de asfalto, Jade, Trina y Matt se acercaron a el titere y cada uno le arranco un miembro de su cuerpo, Jade una mano, Trina un pie y Matt el otro pie

–¡aaaaah! ¡caníbales!– les grito Rex

–¡Rex!– dijo asustado Robbi

–no esta loca– dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, cuando de pronto se vio disparado un burrito dandole a Robbi en sus bajos

–hay mis... otra vez ahí– dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, y tirándose al suelo por el dolor mientras Beck, André y Matt hacían gestos de dolor para Robbi

–uuuh, eso debió doler– dijo Trina haciendo muecas y señalando al chico que se encontraba en el suelo

–Nerd caído– grito Tori mirando a Robbi con una ceja arqueada

–pénse que no podías verte mas patético– dijo Jade viendo a Robbi

–ups, lo siento Robbi– se disculpo Cat que traía en sus manos su cañón de comida

–no te... preocupes– dijo con dificultad aun a dolorido

–sabes Cat ese burrito tenia una gran potencia– dijo André viendo a la pelirroja con cara de dolor

–ya vámonos al Nozu– dijo la gótica sonriendo por ver al Nerd tirado y a dolorido

–Matt– lo llamo Cat

–¿que pasa Cereza?– pregunto con curiosidad, Cat se acerco al oído de Matt y le susurro que si podía ayudarla a preparar un pastel de graduación para Trina, el rubio puso una enorme sonrisa en su cara y asintió

–¿ya nos vamos?– dijo Trina mirando al rubio con molestia

–lo siento chicos tengo que hacer algo con Cat– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–si lo sentimos, nos vemos mañana– dijo la pelirroja alejándose

–¿esta vez no me invitan?– les pregunto Jade

–lo siento Jadey no creo que quieras ayudarnos a hacerlo– dijo la pelirroja con preocupación

–adiós – se despidió la medio latina, el canadiense, André y Robbi aun en el suelo, mientras Trina solo los miraba con molestia y Jade extrañada

el rubio y la pelirroja se fueron directo a la casa de la mencionada y una vez que llegaron, se dirigieron a la cocina sacaron harina, azúcar, huevos, leche, vainilla y lo que se necesita para preparar un pastel y comenzar

–bien ¿por donde comenzamos?– pregunto el rubio mirando todas las cosas

–hay que poner harina leche huevos y azúcar en ese recipiente– señalo la pelirroja– voy a destapar la vainilla– dijo y se puso a intentar destapar la vainilla que estaba muy dura para destapar, después de unos minutos el rubio termino de batir lo que le dijo la pelirroja.

–termine...– dijo volteando a ver a su amiga que se peleaba con un peque frasco de vainilla– Cat. ¿Que haces?– dijo el rubio mirando extrañado a la pelirroja que ahora golpeaba el frasco en la barra que había en la cocina

–no se habré– dijo dando un fuerte golpe que logro romper el pequeño frasco de vainilla llenando al rubio de la escencía– ya esta– dijo viendo a su amigo bañado de vainilla– lo siento– se disculpo bajando la mirada

–dios, apesto a vainilla– dijo el rubio haciendo cara de asco

–lo siento– se volvió a disculpar la pelirroja

–no te preocupes Cereza, no huelo tan mal– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Cat iba a decir que lo sentía de nuevo pero el timbre la interrumpió

–voy a abrir– dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrir, al abrir se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de Jade y Tori discutiendo en su entrada– ¿que pasa?– pregunto Cat confundida

–¿donde esta Matt?– dijo Jade entrando a la casa de la pelirroja sin permiso

–tan agradable como siempre– dijo la medio latina entrando también

–¡MATT!– grito Jade muy furiosa

–¿que pasa?– pregunto saliendo de la cocina

–Vega es lo que pasa– dijo muy molesta la gótica

–¿que pasa con Tori?– pregunto el rubio confundido

–yo, ¿disculpa?, es su culpa– se defendió Tori

–mía, Vega no me vengas con eso, tu fuiste la que...– trato de continuar la gótica

–¡basta!, ¿quieren contarme que paso?– dijo el rubio mirándolas

–pues sucede que un chico me invito al baile de graduación ya que es un graduado y me invito como su pareja– narro Tori

–aja, y ¿que paso?– pregunto Matt con curiosidad

–la muy tarada...– alcanzo a decir la Gótica ya que fue interrumpida por una medio latina

–¡OYE!– se quejo la medio latina

–acepto– termino su oración la gótica con molestia

–¿cual es el problema?– pregunto el rubio

–en todas las relaciones que tiene Tori termina engañada y siempre cae en el mismo juego estúpido– dijo la gótica molesta, muy molesta

–Jade no eres mi amiga porque te preocupa– discutió la medio latina

–porque... tienes razón, nunca están felices, uno se preocupa por alguien y ese alguien se molesta y si no te preocupas también se molesta, que vida tan estúpida...– dijo la gótica molesta acercándose al rubio– apestas a vainilla– se quejo haciendo cara de asco

–lo se– dijo el rubio oliendo su camisa- Cat tuvo un pequeño accidente con la vainilla dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–¿donde esta?– pregunto Tori al no verla

–se desmayo– dijo la gótica sin darle mucha importancia

–¿porque apestas a vainilla?– pregunto la medio latina con una ceja arqueada

–Cat y yo estábamos haciendo un pastel y bueno surgió un problema con la vainilla– explico el rubio

–Matt, ¿ya tienes pareja para la Fiend?– pregunto la gótica mirando al rubio

–¿que significa Fiend?– pregunto la medio latina confundida de no saber el por que el nombre

–Fiesta de Inadaptados Especiales Nada Divertida– explico la gótica

–no es así, su nombre lo dice todo, Fi de Fiesta y End de Final en Ingles– explico el rubio

–¡Yey!, una fiesta bilingüe– festejo Cat levantandose del suelo

–deveríamos ir todos a la Fiend juntos– sugirió el rubio

–eso seria estúpido– se quejo la gótica– mejor le pediré a Beck que vaya conmigo– dijo sacando su teléfono

–vamos Jade será divertido– dijo la medio latina

–que yo recuerde tu vas a ir a la graduación con ese chico ¿no?– dijo la de piel pálida molesta

–siempre no iré, quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermana y amigos– dijo la medio latina con una sonrisa

–yo no soy tu amiga– le recordó la gótica a la mitad latina

–ya de acuerdo, mi hermana, amigos y Jade ¿mejor?– dijo la medio latina con el ceño fruncido

–si– contesto con arrogancia

–bueno chicas yo y cereza tenemos un pastel que terminar– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–les ayudamos– sugirió la medio latina

–odio los pasteles– se quejo la gótica

–yo les ayudo– se corrigió la medio latina con el ceño fruncido

* * *

**LA GUERRA DE PREGUNTAS: ¿ACABARAN EL PASTEL?, ¿QUE PASARA EN LA GRADUACIÓN?, ¿QUE PASARA EN EL VIAJE?, ¿QUE PASARA CON EL OLOR DE VAINILLA DE MATT?. descubranlo en los próximos capítulos xD.**

**bueno, HEMOS VUELTO Y LES DEBEMOS UNA DISCULPOTAAAAAAAAA, lo sentimos es que tuvimos problemas con el ordenador, y debemos alguno reviews lo sentimos por favor, este capitulo esta dividido en 2 partes, el sábado esperamos poder subir la otra, ya extrañábamos esto. LAS VACACIONES ACABARON Y ES LO BUENO DE QUE ESTO SEA UNA HISTORIA PUEDE SER EL MES, DIA y AÑO que queramos. perdón de nuevo**

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: aquí esta tu respuesta a quien entro, una enorme disculpa por haber tardado de verdad lo sentimos. GRACIAS POR ESPERARNOS, LEER Y COMENTAR.**

**Fortythree: eso nos alegra mucho, saber que te hace reír, a ver que tal este y tambien sentimos no dejarte reviews supimos que te enfermas esperamos que estes mucho mejor, de verdad lo sentimos por hacerte echo esperar, de verdad GRACIAS por ESPERARNOS, lo sentimos de nuevo.  
**

**IloveBechloeJoriFaberry: lo sabemos xD jajaja, bueno aqui la respuesta amiga, no es alguien nuevo pero quizas adelante si haya alguien nuevo, Perdon por hacerte esperar, GRACIAS POR ESPERARNOS.**

**Nara375: ooo buena conclución, asombroso, gracias por Esperarnos y alentarnos, jaja aqui esta la respuesta de la misteriosa entrada y lo sentimos de verdad, GRACIAS POR ESPERARNOS Y ALENTARNOS y de nuevo lo sentimos.**

**Vaniap: eso es grandioso saberlo de verdad, te hicimos esperar mucho y esperemos ya estes mucho mejor, y claro que lo estas, de verdad sentimos ser tan retrasados. GRACIAS POR LEERNOS y ESPERARNOS.**

**madameduvergiere: jaja cierto, ese rubio esta loco pero es agradable. jaja ese rarito, bueno amor es amor xD, GRACIAS POR ESPERARNOS, de verdad GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y LEER.**

**alee: nos alegra que te haya gustado. lo sabemos, la historia esta algo loca y la verdad no tiene nada de lógica, pero solo es por diversión. bueno nosotros quisiéramos que ya estuvieran juntas pero bueno xD luego se acaba la historia. tardamos demasiado y lo sentimos, GRACIAS POR LEERNOS Y ESPERARNOS.  
**

**mica: aqui ta la respuesta, sip asi es tambien hay amor Catrina, una de nuestras parejas favoritas. por fin despues de muchos dias aqui esta el cap. ya por fin la continuación, lo sentimos de verdad por haberte hecho esperar, GRACIAS POR ESPERARNOS Y LEERNOS.**

**Guest: ¡YEY!, nuestro primer Review que le desespero nuestro retrazo, xD no te preocupes aquí esta y perdón, de verdad. GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y LEERNOS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS por tomar su tiempo en leer esta historia sin sentido y esperarla, y sobre todo GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO EN DEJARNOS UN REVIEW para saber sus opiniones. y de verdad lo sentimos.**


	7. Chapter 7: La Graduación II

**LO SENTIMOS, sip de nuevo con nuestro retraso (._.) (._.) (gracias a la prepa)... esta vez no tenemos mucho que decir solo LO SENTIMOS... de verdad, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR.**

**Como ya hemos dicho vic**_TORI_**ous no nos pertenece, por desgracia (TT^TT) (TTuTT), xD, disfruten el capitulo.**

**Aviso: esto contiene muchas faltas de ortografía (esto es horrografía)y puede dejarte ciego, no tiene buena explicación y puede confundirte. **

**(Esperamos que con este gran capitulo nos perdonen).**

* * *

_**La graduación II**_

–yo les ayudo– se corrigió la medio latina con el ceño fruncido, los tres comenzaron a preparar el pastel hacían todo lo que les decía la pelirroja, mientras la gótica veía la televisión en la sala.

–Cat ya esta todo listo para meterse al horno– dijo la medio latina llena de harina al igual que sus amigos

–¿no le hace falta ningún ingrediente?– pregunto la pelirroja abriendo el horno y poniéndolo a la temperatura necesaria

–la vainilla– dijo el rubio señalando su camisa

–creo que el frasco que derrame sobre ti era el único– dijo la pelirroja señalando al rubio con tristeza

–no te preocupes cereza, podemos hacer el pastel de chocolate– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–pero a Trina le gusta la vainilla– dijo con tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada

–Cat mi hermana también adora el chocolate– dijo la medio latina con una sonrisa metiendo el pastel al horno– un minuto, ¿estamos preparando un pastel para Trina?, ¿por que?– razono la medio latina muy confundida, con una ceja arqueada

–eres muy lenta Vega– dijo la de piel pálida entrando a la cocina, la medio latina la miro con el ceño fruncido– y también entrometida– dijo sacando un sandwich, de la nevera y la morena la miro con una ceja arqueada

–eso no contesto mi pregunta– dijo la medio latina con tono molesto

–como sea– dijo sin importancia la gótica

–Tori...– dijo la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono de la medio latina cuando le iba a revelar su secreto

–espera Cat... ¿bueno?... si soy yo... ¿pastel de bodas?... ¿mi novia?... no, no estoy sorda, solo confundida...– platicaba la medio latina mirando a la gótica con el ceño fruncido– lo siento señor pero... si, si claro... claro... aja... de acuerdo, hasta el viernes señor– anotaba unas cosas la medio latina mientras hablaba y colgó

–¿quien era?– pregunto la de piel pálida extrañada

–al parecer era el pastelero, estaba invitado a la boda que yo no estaba invitada y yo soy la novia. ¿Alguien me quiere explicar?– dijo la medio latina con el ceño fruncido muy confundida, los tres voltearon a ver a la gótica

–me dijo que si era boda y lo invitaba me iba a dar un descuento del 50%– dijo en su defensa la gótica

–o genial me voy a casar con Jade West– dijo con sarcasmo la morena

–¡Yey!, habrá una boda– celebro Cat con mucha felicidad

–Cereza, ¿puedes hacer los vestuarios?, chicas se van a casar...– dijo el rubio con rapidez

–¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?– gritaron a la vez Jade y Tori

–no va a ser una boda real solo va a ser actuación, porque si ese señor descubre que lo intentaron engañar les va a cobrar el pastel al doble y no habrá descuento, y ¿saben lo que cuesta un pastel de bodas?– dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido y obvia preocupación

–no– dijeron a la vez Jade y Tori

–como el que pidió Toro vale 3000– entro de repente Sikowits por la ventana de la cocina de Cat

–y por ser los encargados, la escuela nos dio 2000 para preparar la fiesta, aun tenemos que comprar comida...– menciono Matt antes de ser interrumpido

–bebidas...– dijo la pelirroja

–música...– continuo el rubio

–cocos...– dijo el profesor

–¡Sikowits!– grito Tori molesta al maestro por haber interrumpido

–¡Toro!– grito el maestro asustado

–hola Sikowits– lo saludo el rubio sin prestar mucha atención

–hola rubio– saludo el profesor tomando de su coco

–chicas tienen que casarse, nosotros nos encargaremos de preparar su boda ustedes solo...– dijo el rubio con una ceja arqueada– quiéranse– termino su oración con una enorme sonrisa de burla y salió de la cocina de la pelirroja, las otras dos solo se voltearon a ver con fastidio

–voy a coser la vestimenta para su boda– dijo Cat con mucha felicidad y salió de la cocina

–yo me voy a encargar del libreto– dijo el profesor saliendo por la ventana de la cocina

–que quede claro que solo lo hago por el descuento– dijo la gótica con molestia

–claro mi amor, lo que tu digas– dijo la medio latina metiéndose en su personaje y saliendo de la cocina

**Jade p.o.v.**

estúpida Vega, aunque debo admitir que esa palabra se escucha muy bien con su voz... ¿que demonios estoy pensando?... "admítelo Jade estas totalmente perdida ante sus encantos"... sal de mi cabeza rubio estúpido... me largo de aquí...

–Jade un extraño disfrazado de cavernícola con pelo verde fosforescente entro a la casa arrastrando a un payaso– entro corriendo Vega a la cocina muy asustada– debemos llamar a la policía– dijo muy exaltada sacando su celular

–relájate Vega es el hermano de Cat y su primo Jesse el payaso, solo están "jugando"– dije tratando de no reír si vieran la cara de Vega harían lo mismo tratar de no reír– deberías de ver su pelo cuando todo esta obscuro– dije con una sonrisa, el hermano de Cat entro a la cocina y reviso la nevera

–oigan, ustedes, ¿no vieron un sandwich?– pregunto volteando a vernos

–me lo comí– dije frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos sin darle importancia

–demonios, ahora tendre que volver a ir a la Luna para comprar el queso– dijo saliendo de la cocina, este chico parece de otro planeta. Voltee a ver a Vega y al parecer no soy la única que piensa que es de otro planeta, esta con una ceja arqueada y confundida

–Jade vámonos de aquí– dijo Vega escondiendose detrás de mi. Que se valla ella, yo no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa, no tengo nigún motivo para irme temprano.

–¿por que no te vas tu?– le pregunto con molestia

–me iba a ir con Matt pero el rubio se fue, ¿podrías acompañarme?– todos sabemos la respuesta a eso, un fuerte y rotundo...

–claro– pero que demonios de donde salió eso, ¿por que lo dije?, dios Jade ¿que demonios te pasa?

–¿estas bien?– me pregunto Vega con una ceja arqueada y tocándome la frente como sí tuviera temperatura.

–si, estoy bien, sólo trató de ser amable– dije rodando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño– quiero algo a cambio– dije, buena escapada Jade. Vega rodó los ojos

–era de esperarse– dijo frunciendo el ceño y levantando una mano– ¿que es lo que quieres?– dijo mirándome con el rostro relajado

–quiero quedarme en tu casa toda esta semana– dije con una sonrisa, ella me miro con incredulidad. Mi casa esta muy sola y aburrida.

–¿porque quieres quedarte en mi casa?– pregunto con una ceja arqueada, ruedo los ojos

–porque no hay nadie en mi casa, y es aburrido pasarlo sola– digo cruzando los brazos

–creí que te gustaba estar sola– dijo levantando ambas cejas, antes la pasaba con Beck pero termine con el desde que vi que eras hermosa...

–¿puedo quedarme en tu casa? si o no– digo frunciendo el ceño, que demonios te pasa Jade no pienses en cursilerías estúpidas "sabes que lo que piensas es real" "sal de mi cabeza rubio" "soy tu conciencia" "¿porque demonios tu eres mi conciencia?" "no lo se, tu eres la responsable de eso"

–claro– dijo sonriendo y salió de la cocina, la casa de Vega nunca esta sola, están viviendo Matt y el estúpido de Harris, así podré cuidar que ese tonto no se acerque a MI Vega. Matt aun no a conseguido un departamento y Harris discutió con su loca abuela porque el baño trato de hablarle... no importa todo es estúpido Harris solo busca una excusa para estar cerca de MI Vega "desde cuando es tuya" "que salgas de mi cabeza rubio oxigenado"...–Jade vamos– me saco de mis pensamientos Vega

–ya voy– dije fastidiada y saliendo también.

**Nadie p.o.v.**

tomaron un taxi y después de andar por un largo rato por las calles de Los Angeles por fin llegaron a la casa Vega, todo el camino fue un silencio incomodo para la medio latina y divertido para la gótica. Tori abrió la puerta de su casa y lo que las recibió fue una discusión que había entre André, Robbi, Beck, Matt, Trina y otro chico que era totalmente extraño para las recién llegadas.

–¿que esta pasando aquí?– pregunto muy extrañada la medio latina frunciendo el ceño, los que discutían al verla corrieron hacia ella aun en discusión a pedirle su opinión– chicos, chicos uno por uno...– intentaba calmarlos ya que todos le hablaban a la vez

–¡CALLENSE!– grito la gótica molesta, todos guardaron silencio y la voltearon a ver asustados

–gracias Jade– agradeció la medio latina a la de piel blanca– bueno explíquenme ¿porque esta discusión? y ¿porque están todos aquí?– dijo agotada, sentándose en uno de sus sillones rojos

–esta es mi casa, Matt aquí vive, Andrew porque sigue peleado con su loca abuela, Beck tiene plaga de cucarachas y este es el pizzero, y Robbi... ¿porque estas aquí?– explico Trina dando la explicación de cada uno, excepción la de Robbi

–yo estoy aquí por que Rex organizo una fiesta a la cual no estoy invitado y me echo de la casa– explico el chico del afro molesto

–y ¿por que discutían?– pregunto la medio latina

–¡yo no los quiero aquí!– dijo molesta la mayor de las Vega y provocando de nuevo la discusión en la que estaban

–basta chicos, basta por fa...– alcanzo a decir la menor de las Vega pero fue interrumpida por su timbre– voy a abrir– dijo agotada levantandose del sillón y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su amiga pelirroja frente a su puerta con un par de maletas– ¿Cat?... ¿que haces aquí?, digo no me molesta que estés aquí pero...– trato de corregirse la medio latina pero la interrumpió la pelirroja

–tengo plaga de conejos, hace 6 meses adopte una pareja y. Tuvieron muchos bebes y ahora no cabemos en mi habitación– explico la pelirroja con vergüenza

–pasa– dijo la medio latina agotada y la pelirroja entro con una sonrisa

–tienen fiesta y no me invitaron– dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño y triste al ver a todos sus amigos discutiendo

–Cat ¿esto te parece una fiesta?– pregunto la medio latina arqueando una ceja

–bueno en mi familia, las fiestas terminan con alguien golpeado– dijo la pelirroja

–Cat– dijo la castaña y pronto vieron como Trina golpeaba al pizzero

–¡Tori! ¡me engañaste!– dijo molesta la pelirroja

–¡Trina!– grito la menor de las Vega con el ceño fruncido

–¡Fue su culpa!– se defendió la mayor de la casa

–yo solo dije que la pelirroja y la castaña que acababan de entrar son muy lindas– discutió el pizzero, provocando extrañeza en las mencionada y molestia en la mayor de la casa y en la gótica

–tu, guarda silencio– dijo molesta la mayor de ahí

–basta, en esta casa no podemos estar todos– dijo Tori con el ceño fruncido– André arregla tus problemas con tu abuela, Beck consigue a un exterminador y llévate a Robbi... ¿quien ocasiono la discusión?– pregunto

–la empezó ese chico el pizzero– dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido

–si mejor que se valla el pizzero– dijo Beck también con el ceño fruncido

–¿que?– dijo molesto

–adiós– dijo la gótica con una sonrisa triunfante

–esta bien me llamo Tobi– dijo acercándose a la pelirroja y a la medio latina coquetamente

–a nadie le importa– dijeron la gótica y la mayor de las Vega sin darle importancia, y seguido Matt, André y Beck sacaron al chico casi a patadas

–bueno, lamento haberme desesperado e intentar echarlos de mi casa– dijo la menor de las Vega avergonzada

–no te preocupes Tori, tienes razón– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–si chica, debemos arreglar nuestros problemas– dijo André con una sonrisa

–eso me da una idea– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y sentándose en uno de los sillones

–habla chico vainilla– dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

–¿aun huelo a vainilla?...– dijo el rubio oliéndose–si aun huelo a vainilla, me talle mas de seis veces– dijo el rubio con una ceja arqueada

–no es tan malo, el olor a vainilla significa que te enamoraste de la persona que huele– dijo Tori con una sonrisa

–que cursi eres Vega– se quejo Jade

– es cierto yo lo e olido– se defendió la medio latina

–¿a sí?, ¿con quien?– dijo frunciendo el ceño

–si, con ti...mon– dijo la medio latina, cambiando la palabra al darse cuenta de su error

–¿quien es ese?– dijo la gótica extrañada

–es una amigo de la infancia de Tori– dijo rápidamente la mayor de las Vega ayudando a su hermanita– si pero no te preocupas ese chico siempre olía a vainilla– dijo con una sonrisa– y Tori pensaba que estaba enamorada de el– dijo con burla

–Trina no te hagas, a ti tambien te gustaba– se defendió la menor de las Vega

–no, te equivocas, yo solo quería su lonchera de Barny– dijo la mayor de las Vega con el ceño fruncido

–bueno ya, basta no nos importa saber si les gustaba o no– dijo el rubio ya que vio a su amiga pelirroja triste por la discusión de las hermanas Vega o para ser mas exactos por que pensó que Trina estaba enamorada de aquel chico

–si, se supone que este rubio nos iba a decir su idea– dijo André

–si, y ustedes terminaron discutiendo de ese chico, llamado tibo– dijo Beck extrañado

–Simon– corrigió el rubio

–Timón– corrigió el moreno de la sala

–eso– dijeron el rubio y el pelinegro cruzando sus brazos

–bueno mi idea es, que tal André si tu y yo rentamos un departamento, así tu ya no soportas a tu... lo que sea que tengas de abuela y yo ya no estorbo mas en esta casa– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–Matt tu no estorbas en esta casa– dijo la medio latina

–de todos modos algún día me tendré que ir– dijo el rubio sonriendo

–si, pero no este– dijo Tori sonriéndole y abrazándolo, de pronto el teléfono del chico rubio vibró

–o mi teléfono, es un mensaje– dijo sacando su celular

–¿tienes teléfono?– pregunto extrañada la gótica

–si– contesto sonriendo el rubio

–¿no te lo quitan en prisión?– fue el turno del chico afro de preguntar

–si pero te lo tienen que regresar al salir, así que si tengo– termino con una sonrisa de medio lado el rubio leyendo el mensaje

–¿que dice?– pregunto la medio latina sonriendo

–es mi prima, dice:  
**Matt tienes que ver el programa en el que salgo junto a mi amiga, ya te e hablado de ella... luego te cuento, es a las 7:00 de la noche dime que tan bien me veo.**

**te saluda tu prima C.J.**– termino de narrar el rubio

–¿C.J.?– pregunto extrañada la pelirroja

–si, es la inicial de su nombre y la inicial de su apellido, le prometí que cuando saliera de prisión vería aunque sea uno solo de los capítulos del programa en el que participa– dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la computadora

–¿cual es el programa?– pregunto la medio latina

–no recuerdo su nombre, solo se que es de baile y lo pasan por internet ya que lo graban en Chicago– explico el rubio sonriendo

–¿alguno de ustedes sabe de un programa de baile grabado en Chicago?– pregunto la medio latina mirando a sus amigos, todos se voltearon a ver y enseguida voltearon a ver a Trina que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones

–¿que?– dijo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido– hay, esta bien, se llama a Todo Ritmo Chicago– dijo volteando a ver a otro lado

–gracias– agradeció el rubio

–si, si, como sea– dijo sin darle importancia la mayor del lugar, el rubio busco el programa y pronto encontró la pagina donde podía verlo, eran las 6:24 el programa aun tardaría en comenzar así que decidieron organizar lo que harían para la Fiend, todos habían estado de acuerdo con que fueran juntos ya que ninguno tenia pareja para esa fiesta

–bueno chicos solo hace falta arreglar lo del pastel de bodas...– dijo la medio latina mirando la lista de arreglos para la fiesta

–hay no– dijo Cat preocupada

–¿que pasa Cat?– pregunto la mayor de ahí preocupada al ver el rostro de "su" pelirroja amiga

–dejamos el pastel en el horno y no hay nadie en mi casa– explico alarmada la pelirroja

–¿que?, ¿y tu hermano?– pregunto la menor de las Vega preocupada

–salió con Jesse a regalar a los conejos– dijo alarmada la pelirroja

–¿tus padres?– pregunto preocupada la mayor de la casa

–fueron a visitar a Nona a Seattle– dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la casa Vega

–espera Cat yo te llevo– dijo el rubio tomando unas llaves y saliendo junto a la pelirroja a toda prisa y todos los demás detrás de ellos

–pero hay mucho trafico y un carro...– dijo la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

–quien dijo que era un carro– dijo el rubio acercándose a una moto Yamaha YZF R1 negra 2010

–¿de donde sacaste eso?– pregunto sorprendida menor de las Vega

–¡Yey!– festejo Cat al ver la moto

–guau, yo quiero una de estas– dijeron a la vez Jade y Beck admirados por la moto

–bueno, era de mi jefe y ya que estoy trabajando, dijo que si le echaba ganas me regalaría su moto– dijo sonriendo y subiendo a la moto– toma Cat ponte esto– dijo dandole uno de los cascos que tenia

–¿sabes manejarla?– pregunto la mayor de las Vega preocupada

–claro que se– dijo sonriendo el rubio poniendo el casco en su cabeza– nos vemos haya. Cat sujétate– dijo, encendió la moto y salió disparado del lugar hacia el hogar de la pelirroja. El camino hacia la casa de la pelirroja fue muy rápido y silencioso, al llegar vieron ya llamas en el interior de la casa.

–¿como es posible que se incendie en una hora?– pregunto bajando de la motocicleta el rubio, la pelirroja en cuanto se bajo de la moto corrió hacia la casa– Cat espera– dijo deteniendo a la pelirroja del brazo– Cat, ¿estas loca?, necesitamos apagar el fuego– dijo el rubio a la pelirroja preocupado por la acción

–Matt, tu guitarra esta ahí adentro en mi habitación– dijo la pelirroja preocupada, el rubio abrió los ojos asustado y después cambio su expresión a una sonrisa

–no te preocupes, es algo material, puedo comprar una luego– dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva

–pero te la dio tu padre– dijo la pelirroja con tristeza

–lo se, pero la vida vale mas que esa guitarra, luego comprare otra– dijo con una sonrisa el rubio. Al instante llego un camión de bomberos al parecer algún vecino ya había avisado sobre el incendio, minutos después llegaron sus amigos muy preocupados y apurados

–¿están bien?– fue la primer pregunta que se escucho de parte de la menor de las Vega

–nosotros si– dijo el rubio mirando a la pelirroja

–no podemos decir lo mismo de mi casa– dijo la pelirroja mirando lo que quedaba de su hogar, la mayor de las Vega la abrazo

–te puedes quedar con nosotros– dijo la mayor de las Vega abrazando a la pelirroja quien le correspondió el abrazo al instante

–Gracias– dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y abrazando fuertemente a la mayor de las Vega

–disculpen...– se acerco un bombero, provoco que todos lo miraran y las que se abrazaban dejaran de hacerlo– todo lo que estaba dentro de la casa se quemo...– alcanzo a decir ya que fue interrumpido

–eso ya lo sabemos– dijo la gótica con indiferencia, el bombero sonrío por la actitud de la chica

–a excepción de esto– dijo haciendo señas a uno de sus compañeros que le entrego una cadena de oro

–la cadena de mi hermano– dijo la pelirroja asustada– nunca se la quita– dijo al borde de las lagrimas

–tranquila, Cat, tu hermano esta bien– dijo la mayor de las Vega abrazándola de nuevo

–oigan, ¿a quien le pertenece esto? la tome prestada para golpear a Jesse– dijo el chico de cabellos Verde fosforescente que traía colgada una funda de guitarra

–¡Eddy!– grito Cat entre lagrimas de felicidad saltando a los brazos de su hermano, quien la recibió gustoso soltando la funda de la guitarra y abrazándola

–mi guitarra– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa corriendo hacia la funda, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos saco su guitarra para verificar que estaba bien, entre sus manos tenia una epiphone aj220s NA color natural un poco gastada

–que bonita guitarra– dijo Tori acercándose al rubio

–¿que hacia en la casa de Cat?– pregunto la mayor de las Vega con curiosidad

–es por los ensayos– explico el rubio

–¿que ensayos?– pregunto confundida la Vega mayor

–los de...– estuvo a punto de revelar el secreto la pelirroja

–no te importa– dijo la gótica con una sonrisa burlona

–¿y de donde sacaste esa guitarra?, cuando llegaste a nuestra casa no la traías– pregunto extrañada la mayor de las Vega

–pues, es por que no me la dieron al salir de prisión ya que tenían que "verificarla" y tuve que ir al día siguiente– explico el rubio haciendo comillas en verificar pues sabia que los policías quizás planeaban quedarse la guitarra

–bueno vamos a mi casa– dijo Tori dirigiéndose al auto donde habían permanecido Beck, André y Robbi

...

ya habían pasado 2 horas desde el accidente con la casa de Cat, y nuestros protagonistas estaban en el comedor algunos sentados y otros parados repartiéndose las habitaciones, el hermano de Cat se había ido con su primo Jesse a dormir con el

–bien chicos, tenemos, mi cuarto, el de Trina, la habitación de invitados y la sala– dijo la menor de las Vega sonriendo

–yo quiero mi habitación– se apresuro a decir la mayor de las Vega

–entonces, solo quedan mi cuarto, el de invitados y la sala– dijo la menor de las Vega frunciendo el ceño

–yo me quedo en la sala– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–yo y André la habitación de invitados– dijo el pelinegro

–bueno Cat, tu...– fue interrumpida la medio latina menor por el rubio

–que Cat duerma con Trina, si no queremos que Jade nos levante a esconder un cadáver a las 3 de la mañana– dijo el moreno con una ceja arqueada

–tienes razón, Jade tu conmigo– dijo la menor medio latina cerrando los ojos en rendición

–prefiero quedarme en la sala, con este estúpido rubio– dijo la gótica con el ceño fruncido molesta

–yo me voy contigo– dijo el de lentes con una sonrisa, la menor de las Vega lo volteo a ver con una ceja arqueada

–esta bien pero tu duermes en el piso– dijo la morena señalando al de lentes

–vámonos Cat– dijo la Vega mayor tomando una mano de la pelirroja y jalándola hacia la habitación

–bueno, buenas noches– dijo el pelinegro y seguido todos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando al rubio y a la pelinegra en silencio, la pelinegra estaba pensando y el rubio solo la observaba con una sonrisa dejo pasar unos minutos y decidió preguntar

–¿quieres contarme que te pasa?– pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

–no, quizás mas tarde– dijo la gótica prendiendo la tele, paso una hora y la gótica seguía aun en sus pensamientos, eran ya las 11:35 de la noche.

–¿ya quieres contarme?– pregunto el rubio apagando la televisión

–no– dijo la gótica mirando al rubio– tengo ganas de cantar– dijo mirando al suelo

–bien traeré mi guitarra– dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa donde había recargado su guitarra, regreso junto a la gótica– cual es la cancion– pregunto el rubio sonriendo

–landslide. no es de mi estilo pero a mi madre le encantaba y me recuerda a cuando cantábamos juntas y discutía con papá por enseñarme un camino "estúpido e inservible"– dijo mirando al rubio con una sonrisa burlesca por el recuerdo de su padre molesto por que cantaba

–de verdad amas a tu mamá– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–si, es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida– dijo la gótica con una sonrisa burlona– a parte de Cat, mi hermana y...– fue interrumpida

–Tori– dijo el rubio sonriendo

–como sea, a ti la canción ¿te recuerda algo o alguien?– pregunto arqueando una de sus cejas la gótica

–esa canción es una de las primeras que aprendí, Adrián solía cantarla cuando Mel y Sam eran solo unas recién nacidas y yo tenia 3 años– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa melancólica, la gótica lo miro sorprendida y después arqueo su ceja perforada

–¿te dolió el abandono de tu padre?– pregunto la gótica con una ceja arqueada

–un poco, si, pero como aprendes a estar con las personas de a tu alrededor igual puedes aprender a estar sin ellas– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa– bueno, dejemos la melancolía y hagamos música– dijo y comenzó a hacer los acordes de aquella canción, seguido por la voz de la gótica

_(Jade)_**  
I took my love and I took it  
**Tomé mi amor y me lo lleve  
**I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
**subí una montaña y gire alrededor  
**And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
**y vi mi reflejo en las colinas cubiertas de nieve  
**Till the landslide brought it down  
**hasta que un derrumbe me tiro a bajo  
_(Matt)_  
**Oh, mirror in the sky  
**oh, espejo en el cielo  
**What is love?  
**¿que es el amor?  
_(Jade)_  
**Can the child within my heart rise above?  
**¿puede el niño dentro de mi corazón salir?  
**Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides?**  
¿Puedo navegar a través de las cambiantes mareas del océano?  
**Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
**¿puedo manejar las estaciones de mi vida?  
_(Matt)**  
**_**Oh, Oh...**_**  
**_oh, oh...  
_(Jade y Matt)**  
**_**Well, I've been afraid of changing**  
Bueno, he tenido miedo de cambiar**  
'Cause I've built my life around you**  
Porque he construido mi vida alrededor de ti**  
But time makes you bolder**  
Pero el tiempo te hace más audaz**  
Children get older**  
Los niños crecen**  
And I'm getting older too  
**y yo estoy creciendo también

el rubio y la gótica estaban tan adentrados cantando y tocando que no notaron la presencia de una media latina que los miraba enternecida sentada en las escaleras

**Tori p.o.v:**

no puedo creer que valla a dormir con Robbi, lo bueno que no trae a su depravado títere, ya paso 1 hora y 1 minuto desde que todos nos dimos las buenas noches y yo no eh podido dormir y no puedo decir lo mismo de robbi el en cuanto puso su cabeza en mi almohada se durmió, y yo tuve que acostarme en el suelo, este chico de lentes ronca como una vaca vieja y enferma tengo tapando mis oídos una almohada pero no neutraliza el ruido

–aaaaH...– me levante le lance una almohada y salí por mi puerta estoy molesta, voy por un vaso de leche caliente y a ver si Matt y Jade están despiertos ojalá me dejen dormir en uno de los sillones, ¿que es ese ruido?, es una guitarra, son Matt y Jade, están en la sala y yo acabo de terminar de bajar las escaleras se ven tan entretenidos, voy a sentarme hasta que acaben para hablar con ellos. Espere unos minutos cuando vi que Matt hizo los últimos acordes.

–y ya esta– le dijo mi amigo rubio con una sonrisa a Jade

–tengo ganas de cortar algo– dijo sacando sus tijeras, se levanto del sillón y lanzo sus tijeras hacia a mi, yo me agache en cuanto vi lo que hizo esa psicopata

–¡Tori!– dijo acercándose a mi el rubio– ¡Jade!– la regaño

–¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!– le grite muy alterada, gracias al cielo me alcance a agachar antes de que sus puntiagudas tijeras me dieran en mi cuello

–es tu culpa Vega, no me gusta que espíen– dijo molesta acercándose a mi

–ese no es motivo para tratar de matarme– dije molesta mirándola a los ojos, ¿por que Jade me odia?

–tengo mis motivos– dijo tomando sus tijeras y guardándolas

–¡¿que demonios te hice?!– le pregunte aumentando el tono de mi voz, estoy muy molesta

–¡NADA!– grito

–¿entonces por que?– le pregunte calmando mi tono

–por que eres Vega y me haces sentir...– dijo volteando a ver a mi amigo rubio

–¿que Jade?, dímelo– dije acercándome y mirandola

–asco, tu forma de ser, siento pena por ti– dijo frunciendo el ceño

–¿a si?– dije frunciendo el ceño

–si– contesto sin darle importancia mirando el suelo

–pues tu... estas loca– dije molesta

–no tanto como tu hermana– grito mirándome con el ceño fruncido

–¡Matt!– le gritamos las 2

–ya, chicas, todos están durmiendo, digo miren la hora que es– dijo mi amigo rubio tratando de calmarnos, vi la hora y faltan 5 a las 12

–yo solo venia a ver si podía dormir con ustedes, Robbi no deja de roncar– dije con el ceño fruncido– casi termino asesinada por esas tijeras– dije molesta apuntando a las tijeras de Jade

–cómo sea– dijo Jade sin darle mucha importancia

–si te puedes quedar en ese sillón...

–¿que?– dijo molesta

–esta terminada esta discusión...– dijo el rubio yendo a la cocina– me da hambre ser el mediador– dijo sacando cosas para preparar un sandwich

**Nadie p.o.v:**

después de la discusión que tuvieron Jade y Tori y que Matt se alimento, los tres se acomodaron para dormir, el rubio fue mandado al suelo. al día siguiente todos fueron a ver la casa de Cat, a ver si podía ser reparada en pocos días, si quizás la próxima semana ya estaría lista la casa, eso le daba mucha alegría Cat ya que así no la regañarían sus padres. después de eso los días pasaron rápido ya por fin era Viernes el reloj marcaba las 4:14 de la tarde, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en Hollywood Arts dandole los últimos retoques para la Fiend ya que esta comenzaba a las 9:00 de la noche, mientras Tori y Jade se aprendían los últimos diálogos del libreto que había escrito Sikowits para su "boda".

–termine los trajes– llegaba una feliz pelirroja mostrando sus obras maestras

–muy bien Cat, yo ya llame a Sinjin el se encargara de explicarle a todo el alumnado en la pagina de lo que va a pasar y por que, y Sikowits, se lo contó a Lane, y Lane se hará cargo de contárselo a los maestros– explico el rubio con una sonrisa

–¿y el pastelero?– pregunto Tori arqueando una ceja, dejando el libreto a un lado

–Burf le envió una invitación donde el esta invitado a su "boda"– dijo el rubio sonriendo

–ya esta listo el Caja Negra para la boda– dijo André llegando junto a Robbi, Rex y Beck

–¿oigan ya vieron las togas de graduación?– dijo Trina llegando con la que seria su toga, una Toga con una presentación única de Hollywood Arts, era de muchos colores como si le hubieran aventado baldes de pintura, una muceta de graduación Azul marino y por ultimo el birrete era igual que la toga

–parece que te vomito un unicornio– se burlo la menor de las Vega

–yo creo que es muy original– dijo Beck mirando extrañado a la Vega mayor, tratando de no reír

–estas bromeando viejo, parece que alguien que la odia le aventó baldes de pintura– se burlo Rex

–parece que el tazón de cereal que come Cat te callo encima– se burlo Jade

–yo creo que se ve linda– dijo Cat con timidez, todos la voltearon a ver con una ceja arqueada

–bueno ya, ¿que va a pasar si el pastelero pregunta por nuestros padres?– pregunto la medio latina menor con una ceja arqueada al rubio

–pues te presento a los señores West– dijo señalando a Cat y a Robbi– y a los señores Vega– dijo señalando a Trina y a Beck

–pero se ven muy jóvenes– dijo la medio latina menor

–solo les ponemos a Beck un bigote y su pelo se lo amarramos y lo escondemos, y ese es tu papa Tori y a Robbi le ponemos unas canas y un sombrero y ahí esta el padre de Jade– dijo el rubio haciendo los ajustes por una computadora que traía– y a Cat le ponemos una peluca y le hacemos un chongo, queda como una señora madura y Trina te ponemos estos lentes y unas cuantas canas y estas perfecta– dijo el rubio acomodando todo en la computadora

–eres bueno en las mentiras Rubio– hablo André con una sonrisa

–son muy necesarias cuando te hacen una entrevista en prisión y utilizan el detector de mentiras– explico el rubio

–ya, como sea voy a mi casa a alistarme para la boda y para alistar lo que voy a usar para la Fiend– dijo la gótica tomando el esmoquin que Cat había cosido para ella y alejándose de sus amigos

–nosotras también nos vamos chicos, para poder estar listas a tiempo– dijo la menor de las Vega tomando a Trina y a Cat de el brazo

–adiós chicas– se despidieron los chicos. mientras las chicas se alistaban los chicos fueron a comer algo, después fueron a alistarse para recoger a cada una de las chicas, Beck se encargo de ir por Tori, Cat y Trina, mientras Robbi, André y Matt fueron por Jade. todo el camino los chicos y Jade se la pasaron discutiendo. al llegar a la escuela todos corrieron a sus puestos ya eran las 6:00, Rex era el mozo de los anillos y Courtney la hermana de Sinjin era la chica de las flores, Sikowits era el sacerdote, Matt junto a André eran los padrinos y la directora Helen y la profesora de historia Elizabeth eran las damas de honor. La boda fue rápida Sikowits ya estaba en las últimas lineas.

–Jadelyn August West, aceptas a Victoria Vega, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo perverso...– dijo Sikowits pero fue interrumpido por Tori

–Adverso– le susurro Tori

–o disculpa, en lo adverso y lo diverso...– se equivoco de nuevo pero esta vez lo corrigió Jade

–Sikowits es próspero– susurro Jade con el ceño fruncido

–disculpen, soy nuevo en esto– dijo Sikowits volteando a ver a la audiencia

–Jadelyn August West, ¿Aceptas a Victoria Vega como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte las separe?– pregunto Sikowits con una sonrisa

–Yo, Jadelyn August West te tomo a ti, Victoria Vega, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.– dijo con una sonrisa "forzada", que solo un rubio se dio cuenta que era sincera

–oook. ahora tu Victoria Vega, ¿Aceptas a Jadelyn August West como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?– pregunto Sikowits con una sonrisa

–Yo, Victoria Vega te tomo a ti, Jadelyn August West, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.– dijo Tori con una sonrisa

–ok, ahora trae los anillos títere para ya acabar con esto– dijo Sikowits a el títere con una sonrisa

–no sabes lo que tengo– hablo el muñeco acercándose con los anillos los anillos

–Señor, bendice y consagra a Jadelyn August West y a Victoria Vega en su amor eterno. Que estos anillos sean un símbolo de fe verdadera entre ellas, y recuérdales siempre de su amor. Te lo pedimos, Amén.–

–Victoria Vega, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.– Jade coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Tori mirándola a los ojos

–Jadelyn August West, Acepta este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.– Tori le coloco el anillo a Jade mirándola a los ojos y con un espectacular brillo en ambas miradas

–fin, blah, blah, ya se pueden besar– dijo Sikowits bebiendo de su coco y retirandose de el escenario, Jade y Tori se besaron pero fue muy corto, apenas sus labios se rozaron, todos aplaudieron, Tori y Jade bajaron de el escenario tomadas de la mano para disimular, el pastelero se les acerco sonando su nariz en señal de que había llorado tenia los ojos hinchados

–es una de las bodas mas lindas que e visto, por favor acepten el pastel sin ningún costo– dijo el pastelero llorando de nuevo, las chicas lo miraron extrañadas, al parecer aquel hombre nunca había ido a una boda, pues esa era una de las peores a las que ellas alguna vez podrían asistir.

–gracias– dijo Tori abrazando a el pastelero.

–bueno, me tengo que ir, le prometí a mi esposa que estaría temprano en casa– dijo abrazando a Tori y dandole un apretón de mano a Jade ya que esta le dijo que odiaba los abrazos. después se retiro y nuestros protagonistas corrieron a los baños a cambiarse ya que ellos necesitaban estar en la Fiend antes que todos por ser los organizadores, pero primero irían a ver a Trina graduarse, Trina tenia que estar en el gimnasio a las 7:00 para que se acomodara en su lugar, faltaban 15 minutos. todos se cambiaron a velocidad luz, Trina con su Toga, solo tardaron en cambiarse menos de 10 minutos, ya una vez listos corrieron al gimnasio, cuando llegaron faltaban 4 minutos, todos se acomodaron y Trina corrió a su lugar. Después de que todos los que se iban a graduar estaban listos, comenzaron los discursos por parte de los profesores, alumnos y directora, después comenzaron a nombrar a los graduados entregándole a cada uno sus papeles.

–Katrina Vega– nombro la directora Helen, Trina corrió y abrazo a la directora con mucha alegría– gracias a todos, de verdad gracias– dijo muy emocionada y corrió a sentarse

–odio a tu hermana– le dijo Jade a Tori con el ceño fruncido, en las gradas donde estaban sentadas, la directora continuo nombrando graduados hasta terminar.

–bueno ahora siguen las canciones que serán dedicadas a nuestros graduados por los alumnos de la clase de Improvisación– dijo Helen con una sonrisa. todos los de clase de Sikowits se levantaron de las gradas y se dirigieron al escenario que habían instalado en el gimnasio.

–bueno, estos que ven aquí...– dijo el hombre calvo con una sonrisa señalando a sus alumnos– son mis alumnos– dijo orgulloso Sikowits– van a dedicarle unas canciones a esos de allá– dijo señalando ahora a los que se encontraban sentados con las togas– disfrútenlo– dijo y se retiro, los 2 equipos ya estaban preparados, los primeros que saldrían los que solo hacen gestos cantaron we are champions. Después fue el turno de nuestros protagonistas. Matt tomo su guitarra y subió al escenario seguido por los demás.

–Matt, ¿de donde sacaste tu guitarra?– pregunto extrañada la medio latina

–Lane me la guardo– dijo sonriendo

–la canción que vamos a cantar se llama Good Riddance (Time of your life)– dijo la gótica con una sonrisa todos se acomodaron y en seguida Matt comenzó a hacer los acordes de aquella canción

_(Jade y André)_  
**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**  
**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**  
**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why**  
**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time  
**(Otro punto decisivo, un desvío en el camino  
El tiempo te agarra por la muñeca te dirige adonde ir  
Así que haz lo mejor de esta prueba y no preguntes porque  
No es una pregunta sino una lección aprendida con el tiempo.)

_(Matt, Beck y Robbi)**  
**_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**  
**I hope you had the time of your life.  
**(Es algo impredecible, Pero al final esta bien,  
Espero que hayas tenido el momento de tu vida)

_(Tori y Cat)**  
**_**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind**  
**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**  
**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**  
**For what it's worth it was worth all the while  
**(Así que toma las fotografías y manténlas enmarcadas en tu mente  
Cuélgalas en un estante en buena salud y buen tiempo  
Tatuajes de recuerdos y piel muerta en prueba  
¿Valió la pena?, Valió todo el tiempo.)

_(Matt, Beck y Robbi)_ **  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**  
**I hope you had the time of your life.  
**(Es algo impredecible, Pero al final esta bien,  
Espero que hayas tenido el momento de tu vida)

_(Matt, Beck, Robbi, Jade y André)**  
**_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**  
**I hope you had the time of your life.  
**(Es algo impredecible, Pero al final esta bien,  
Espero que hayas tenido el momento de tu vida)

_(Todos)_**  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**  
**I hope you had the time of your life.  
**(Es algo impredecible, Pero al final esta bien,  
Espero que hayas tenido el momento de tu vida)

el rubio hizo los últimos acordes y dio por terminada la canción y con ella la presentación, todos aplaudieron, les gusto mucho la presentación-

–bueno chicos, gracias por sus canciones, vayan a sus lugares, que tengo que decir lo ultimo– dijo la directora por el micrófono, todos la obedecieron y se fueron a sentar a las gradas de nuevo– gracias... ok, bueno este evento esta terminado, chicos ¡ESTAN GRADUADOS!– grito emocionada, seguida por los de toga quienes aventaron sus birretes al aire– bueno los felicito, ahora vayan a divertirse a donde quieran ir... a la fiesta extraña titulada Fiend o a la fiesta de graduación... eso es todo, que tengan una bonita juventud– dijo con una enorme sonrisa apago el micrófono y se retiro

–estuvieron fabulosos– se les acerco Trina a sus amigos

–eso no es todo, en la Fiend Cat y yo tenemos que dar otra presentación– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–es verdad, vamos a prepararnos– dijo la pelirroja jalando al rubio del brazo

–bien, yo quiero ver esa presentación así que voy a cambiarme– dijo la Vega mayor, yendo hacia otro lado para cambiar su vestimenta

–Robbi, llévame con las chicas de Northridge– mando el títere a su dueño

–a la orden capitán– dijo Robbi, sin discutir

–vamos a la Fiend, Sikowits va a hacer de nuevo sus salchichas misteriosas y esta vez voy a averiguar de que están echas– dijo la medio latina con una sonrisa

–y yo voy a lograr que me golpeen con una de esas cosas– dijo la gótica recordando la fiesta "El Rebote" donde Tori la amenazo con que la golpearía con una salchicha si no se callaba

–buena suerte con eso, Jadelyn– dijo la media latina con una sonrisa

–No, Me, Digas, Así– dijo molesta la gótica

–adiós– dijo Tori y salió corriendo

–¡vuelve acá Vega!– dijo la gótica persiguiéndola

–¿o si no que?– pregunto de forma retadora volteando a ver hacia atrás para ver cuan cerca estaba Jade, seguía corriendo y no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba en su misma dirección, choco y la persona con la que choco y ella cayeron al suelo– yo lo siento mucho, no quise... ¡TU!

...

* * *

**llegaron hasta aquí, bravo, gracias, de verdad, gracias por leer y por esperar el capitulo (este es el más largo que hemos echo 0.0, largo de verdad, por favor perdonen), ahora... ¡GUERRA DE PREGUNTAS!, ¿Tori y Jade se llevaran mejor ahora que han sido casadas?, ¿quien será el o la extraña que conoce Tori?, ¿donde están los padres de Tori?, ¿que harán en la presentación Matt y Cat?, ¿Trina tiene amigos?, ¿cuando comenzara el viaje?... descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos. EL próximo capitulo se titula "La Fiend y... ¡Vamos de viaje!"**

**acá de nuevo Dx, de verdad lo sentimos (de nuevo D:) nunca subimos los episodios cuando decimos, somos incumplidos, así que... LO SENTIMOS. les decimos que lo subimos tal día y nunca lo hacemos, por eso ahora solo les vamos a decir. Esperen el próximo D:.**

**Mizaki-sama: **LOL, esas computadoras en verano suelen sobrecalentarse y morir (º^º) (º_º). nos alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, a ver que tal este. tus historias son muy buenas, sabes como explicarlas. GRACIAS POR DEJARNOS TU OPINION, LEER y ESPERAR.

**vaniap0211:** xD, lo sabemos, esa Jade es una mal agradecida (pero por su forma de ser es que nos agrada)... oh si, ¿Jade y Trina? ¿ayudándose xD? no seria mala idea, me gustaría ver si pueden lograrlo. jojo, ¿estará celosa?. aquí esta el capitulo, si se puede decir que volvimos, porque nos volvimos a retrasar. DISCULPANOS. GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERAR Y DEJARNOS TU OPINION.

**Nara375:** así es, no (por lo menos no mucho \[º-º]/ [._.]/), si, escuchar a Trina es una grave experiencia psicológica (pero nos cae muy bien por su forma de ser). eso podría llevarlas a ser amigas (o llevar a Trina al cementerio [·_·]7 [·_·]7). pues Tori es muy despistada e inocente. xD desde que la ama. en este capitulo. sacas buenas conclusiones nos sorprendes. GRACIAS POR ESPERAR, COMENTAR Y DEJARNOS TU OPINION.

**mica:** eso nos alegra, sip va a haber un viaje. tienes razon, (¡THIS IS JORI!) (¡AND CATRINA!) xD. aquí esta la continuación disculpa la demora. GRACIAS POR ESPERARNOS, LEER y DEJARNOS TU OPINION.

**Guest:** gracias, eso nos pone felices, pero no volvimos volvimos, nos hemos atrasado de vuelta discúlpanos... si, al parecer Trina tiene celos. Tiernas esas dos hacen buena pareja. GRACIAS POR DEJARNOS TU OPINION, por LEER Y ESPERAR.

**Extremebrony: **creo que poco a poco encontraremos en cada capitulo un poco de Jori, aunque los besos... quizá se tarden, muchas gracias. GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJARNOS SABER TU OPINION y ESPERAR.

**DOOFi:** es genial que se te haga gracioso, eso nos hace muy felices, es genial que el rubio te agrade. GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJARNOS SABER TU OPINION y ESPERAR.

**Oscar M:** eso es genial, a nosotros también nos agrada Trina su personalidad tiene algo que nos gusta. Gracias, aquí esta la continuación. GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJARNOS SABER TU OPINION y ESPERAR.

**IloveBechloeJoriFaberry: **es bueno saberlo, Sinjin no creemos que sea malo solo estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento ¿incorrecto?, no tenemos idea, xD. por que es Jade \[ioi]/ \[i–i]/, la persona que más trabajo le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos. no te podemos decir que pronto, por que publicamos casi cada mes =_= –_–, pero en unos cuantos capítulos más. aquí esta la continuación, espero y la hayas disfrutado. GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJARNOS SABER TU OPINION y ESPERAR.

**Guest: **¡Discúlpanos! (i^i). aquí esta, no fue subida cuando queríamos (culpa de la escuela), perdona de verdad.

GRACIAS A TODOS, los que leen, los que nos tienen en alerta y en favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias y disculpen por el retardo (no me refiero a uno cerebral, aun que si lo tenemos xD), de verdad disculpen por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, perdón. GRACIAS POR LEER esta historia, esperamos disfruten el capitulo todos. muchas gracias.

–hasta el próximo mes–

_**:EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**_

_**–¡Tu!**_

_**–¿Victoria?–**_

_**–¿se conocen?–**_

_**–si–**_

_**–¿tu la conoces?–**_

_**–es mi hermana–**_

_**...**_

_**–buena presentación–**_

_**–gracias–**_

_**–bueno chicas ustedes hablen, yo voy por limonada... rosa–**_

_**–Trina yo...**_

_**...**_

_**–oigan... a que hora es el show de Icarly–**_

_**–Matt, el Show termino en abril–**_

_**...**_

_**–¿a donde vas?–**_

_**–el show termino, Carly se fue a Italia... debo cuidar a mi hermana–**_

_**–Matt, vamos contigo–**_

_**–si cabeza rubia, yo conduzco–**_

_**–pero y los demás–**_

_**–le avise a Cat–**_

_**...**_

_**–¡Yey!, ¡de viaje!–**_

_**–¡CAT!–...**_


End file.
